


Bridging the Gap Between Us

by sitabethel



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Flowers, General Friendship - Freeform, Hair Braiding, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, M/M, Pining, Rescue, artist!kura, broken arm, but mostly just the comfort, drawing sexy manga, former enemies to friends to lovers?, tfw you make atem date Seto and Ryou ace in your fic just so they don't join into the romance, video games - Freeform, y'all know I like trapshipping lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:27:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 31,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27364258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sitabethel/pseuds/sitabethel
Summary: Every duelist worth a damn is at the opening ceremony for the new bridge in Domino City to play a tournament commemorating the occasion, but Bakura has a bad feeling... His instincts tell him to run.
Relationships: Yami Bakura/Mutou Yuugi
Comments: 84
Kudos: 59





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Me? Stress posting because of the election? It's more likely than you think.

The wind pulled at Bakura's hair. Ignoring how it lashed against his cheeks, he stood on a bridge with close to two dozen other duelists. The tournament was part of a dedication ceremony. The winner would cut the red ribbon and open it for public use.

Bakura was there for the cash prize. A duelist had to eat. 

Sunlight refracted off the steel cables. The glare was sharp, and something about it made Bakura's hackles stand on end. Maybe it was the crowd. He never quite learned how to get along with people even after the gods gave him a second chance. 

He caught sight of Ryou not too far away, one of the only people he did associate with. Perhaps they were friends, but Bakura avoided the term. Ryou stood next to the Dweeb of Games. The wind tugged at their hair as they chatted. Ryou's scattered like a blizzard, but Yugi's only leaned. They burst into laughter at something on Ryou's phone. Bakura stepped toward them, perhaps to ask what was so amusing, but he stopped himself. Better not get involved. Yugi would only smile and pull him into the conversation and try to adopt him as a friend for the day. Bakura would rather play his cardgames, cash his check, and go home to his collection of video games on Steam. 

A groan from the cables twisted the gristle in Bakura's gut. He told himself it was the wind, but his instincts shouted _run._

Bakura didn’t survive long enough to become King of Thieves by ignoring his instincts. 

Another groan followed by a loud creak. The bridge swayed. Everyone quieted; their eyes lifted to the cables above. The creaking stopped, as if everything settled back into place.

“It’s new. Probably needs some time to break in.” Ryou gave Yugi an assuring smile. 

“Yeah, I’m sure you’re right.” Yugi nodded. 

“Are you both stupid!” Bakura screamed. 

Panic tore through him. He sprinted toward Ryou. It wasn’t safe, but they were too dull to notice, and they _had to get off the bridge_!

"Run!" Bakura screamed. 

“What?” Ryou asked. 

“Run!” 

Adrenalin rushed through Bakura's blood. Everything was horribly clear though too fast to parce. The confused look on Ryou's face. The way it melted to terror when a _snap_ whipped through the air as one of the cables broke loose and lashed in their direction. Bakura hooked one arm around Ryou. He didn’t have time to think or decide who was a friend and who was a former enemy. In his rush he grabbed Yugi as well. He shoved them out of the way before the momentum of the cable could slice through them.

“Bakura.” Ryou wrapped his arms around him. “You saved us.” 

It wasn’t the only cable breaking free. Several tore through the air as the sound of bending steel pierced their ears. All around them people screamed and stampeded over each other. More snapping and the whizzing song of flying cables. The pavement below them cracked and they tilted.

"We have to get out of here!" Bakura shouted. 

He shoved them forward as the pavement cracked below their sneakers. Several voices screamed for Yugi, but they were lost in the chaos. It didn't matter. They had to _go_. Yugi could find the others after they reached safe ground. 

Before they’d gone more than five steps, the bridge tore in half; the sound crashed through Bakura’s skull. He shoved Ryou to safety as the ground split open and reached for Yugi to do the same for him, but they were already falling.

Out of sheer instinct, Bakura pulled Yugi to his chest, using himself as a shield so Yugi didn’t smack the river below them. The water felt like concrete when he hit. Pain sparked through his entire body, especially his face and left arm. Cold and dark, the water swallowed them.

It was the Shadow Realm all over again: black, freezing, drowning. Bakura kicked, fought, struggled for light and breath. He’d escaped before, found the Tribunal and the gods, and he was determined to escape now. Despite his useless left arm, Bakura held Yugi with his right and kicked, kicked, kicked. He kicked toward the pale light above them, knowing if he could reach it—he could breath.

Even after they broke the surface he fought, dragging them to shore and collapsing on the bank. Bakura willed his left arm to move, but it refused, so he continued to pull Yugi out of the water with one hand, coughing and sputtering as he went. Yugi coughed as well, curling on his side and spitting water out of his lungs. 

"Ba...kura..." Yugi clung to Bakura's shoulders. “You’re hurt.” 

Bakura grunted. His body gave out, and he crashed to the bank, cold and in shock. Yugi shivered, teeth chattering. His hair drooped around his face. He shook Bakura, screamed something, but Bakura couldn’t respond as his consciousness faded. In the distance, sirens wailed before Bakura’s mind went blank. 


	2. Chapter 2

Bakura jerked. Beeping stabbed his ears. Not an alarm clock. Tubes tethered him in place. He realized he was in a hospital. 

"It's okay." Ryou's soothing voice calmed him, but he'd already managed to rip out his IV and disconnect his heart monitor before Ryou could get him to stop.

"What happened?" 

"Opening ceremony, remember? The bridge collapsed. You saved us." 

"Us?" 

Nurses ran in. They shoved the IV in his arm, gave him a drug that he didn't want, and reconnected him to the heart monitor. When things settled, a timid and exhausted Yugi entered the room and sat beside Ryou.

"I'm so glad you're awake," Yugi said. 

"Why are you here?" Bakura mumbled.

"Because if it weren't for you, I'd be lying in that hospital bed instead. You saved me twice." 

"I wasn't saving anyone. I was just pissed off that the piece of shit bridge was coming down." 

"It's hard for you to accept that whenever you act on instinct, it's almost always to help someone, isn't it?" Ryou chuckled. 

"You both look like shit. Go home and go to bed and quit harassing me. Wanna sleep…" Bakura closed his eyes, the medicine kicking in and making his thoughts hazy. 

"You look worse." Ryou held his phone up so Bakura could see himself in the camera.

His left cheek was swollen and purple. His eye was red from ruptured blood vessels and his left arm was in a cast. Bakura scowled.

"Great," Bakura groaned. "There goes my Saturday nights for the next month." 

"You nerd, who would you go out with?" Ryou pocketed his phone. "You spend your Saturday nights gaming with me." 

"And I fucked up my WASD hand, so I won't be doing that for awhile either." 

"For now you should sleep." Yugi tucked the covers higher on Bakura's chest, careful of his arm.

Bakura didn't have a choice. He nodded off. The next few days were a medical induced blur. Sometimes he'd come to because of a nurse checking his vitals, but most of the time it was Ryou, Yugi, or both of them. He couldn't understand why they wouldn't go the fuck away and let him sleep.

Then he woke one afternoon less hazed than previously. Someone stroked his hair. He began to lecture Ryou for being too soft, but the words caught in his throat when he realized it was actually Yugi.

"Sorry." Yugi pulled back, his face red. 

"Haven't you gone home yet?" Bakura coughed, throat dry. 

"Several times. You've been here for five days, but I think they're going to release you at the end of the week." 

"Good." Bakura snorted.

"I haven't had a chance to truly say thank you yet." 

"Stop. I don't want to hear it." Bakura groaned.

"Why? Why is it so hard to hear?" 

"Don't I hate you or something?" Bakura tried to gesture, but he was still connected to too many tubes and wires. 

"I don't know. Do you?" Yugi smiled.

"Maybe. Besides, what does his royal highness think of you wasting all your time here?" 

"Atem visited you too, but you were unconscious." Yugi grinned. "Probably for the best." 

"Hey Yuge." Bakura batted his eyelashes. "I saved you twice, that means I get to punch him twice, right?" 

"No." Yugi laughed. "Good try, though." 

"Come on. One good fist to his nose." 

"I thought you two talked things through before the gods to sent you back?" 

"Yeah, but it'd still be fun to _punch him._ " 

"You are such a trip, Bakura." Yugi shook his head. 

"I'm also a hell of a wild ride." Bakura winked, though he suspected his bruised face ruined the effect. He still got a blush out of Yugi, so it was worth it. 

The doctor arrived, and Yugi waved before disappearing. After answering too many questions and putting up with ridiculous tests, Bakura was discharged early and sent home.

First thing he did was bathe—a major hassle in his cast, but he felt better afterward. Then he fixed some decent food—also a major hassle. Bakura realized he was going to hate the next five weeks. He couldn’t game. He couldn’t go to the gym. He couldn’t duel—they made lightweight duel disks for casts and prosthetics, but Bakura didn’t want to drop the dough on one. He channel surfed until he found an anime and he fought the couch for a somewhat comfortable position. 

He had pain pills, but Bakura tossed them in the back of his medicine cabinet. He’d spent 3,000 years doped up on Zorc Necrophades; he didn’t want to dull his senses any longer. When Bakura couldn’t stand the throbbing in his arm, he popped 3 ibuprofens and grit his teeth. He dozed on the sofa, and by 2 am he tried to go lay in his bed, but the cast made sleeping uncomfortable, so Bakura returned to the couch and settled for light dozing. 

A knock woke him. Glancing at his phone, Bakura realized it was 10 am. He doubted Ryou was more than just rubbing the sleep out of his eyes by 10, so he ignored the door. But whoever it was continued to knock, and then Bakura heard Yugi's voice asking if he was okay. Bakura rolled his eyes, but caved and opened the door. 

“Thank goodness.” Yugi sighed. “I was getting worried.” 

“I'm trying to sleep,” Bakura snapped. 

“Oh, I’m sorry.”

“Eh, whatever, you’re already here and I wasn’t sleeping worth a damn anyway.” Bakura stepped away from the door so Yugi could enter. 

“I, uh, brought you these.” Yugi pulled his arm from behind his back and offered Bakura a bouquet of violets, irises, and pink lilies.

“Flowers? How romantic.” Bakura snatched them with his good hand and smirked almost against Yugi’s lips. He gave Yugi his best sleepy gaze—which probably made him look like a ghoul with all the bruises on his face. 

“Quit teasing me. You know they’re get well flowers.” Yugi’s face was the same deep pink as the lilies, which matched the purple in his eyes similar to the irises and violets. Bakura almost laughed out loud and the comparison. 

“And here I thought you were proposing.” Bakura heaved a dramatic sigh and dropped to the couch. He did smell the flowers, however. What else was he supposed to do with them? 

“I can put them in water for you,” Yugi offered. 

“Knock yourself out. Make yourself at home. Don’t ask questions if you see something you didn’t want to because you were the one who stopped by. I didn’t invite you.” Bakura passed the flowers to Yugi. 

“I’m starting to see why Ryou hangs out with you.” Yugi hid his giggling face behind the bouquet. 

“Oh yeah. I’m a blast.” Bakura shot Yugi with a finger, but only one handed. The savagery! 

“I don’t suppose you have any vases, do you?” Yugi asked, staring at Bakura’s kitchen cupboard. 

“Those things at the museum?” Bakura cocked an eyebrow as he watched Yugi. 

“Kinda. I’ll use this big jar.” 

“You ever think how stupid it is? The museum will keep all those things but never _use_ them. All the vases are flowerless, all the bowls are empty, the linen keeps no one warm, and the knives are slathered in polish instead of blood. It’s kinda fucked up.” 

“What sort of pain pills did they give you?” Yugi placed the flowers on the coffee table Ryou had made for him. 

It was a square with a wooden frame and some of their favorite common duel monster cards beneath the glass. Bakura didn’t want to admit to _liking_ things, but he enjoyed that fucking table. 

“I dunno, I haven’t touched them.” 

“No wonder you can’t sleep. Want me to get them for you?” 

“No.” Bakura moved to cross his arms over his chest, realized he couldn’t, and growled. 

“I’m sure you’re hurting.” 

“It won’t kill me.” Bakura shrugged. 

“You don’t have to endure everything on your own.” Yugi sat beside him on the couch. 

He rested his hand on Bakura’s shoulder as if it belonged there. Bakura frowned, but didn’t shrug off Yugi’s gesture. It probably would have aggravated his arm to move more than necessary. 

“Does my touch bother you?” Yugi asked. 

“I don’t see the point in being so chummy.” 

“Well, you won’t let me _say_ thank you, so I wanted to show it.” Yugi shrugged, dropping his hand away. 

“Great. You’re welcome. Bye. See you next tournament where we can take bets on what form our near-deaths will take. My vote is going to be a freak sharknado attack.” 

“You shouldn’t let Ryou pick the movies,” Yugi said. 

Bakura grunted. 

“So what do you normally do all day? I’m sure there’s something I can help with. Don’t think of it as a friendly gesture—think of it as you taking advantage of my naive and helpful nature.” 

“Oh, well when you put it that way. You can massage my feet, scrub the toilet, give me a blow job, and scrub the baseboards.” 

“Do you actually scrub your baseboards?” Yugi gave him a shocked look. 

“ _Psh_ , fuck no.” 

“Good. I was really worried about you for a second there, but seriously, there’s gotta be _something_ I can do.” 

“I don’t need anything.” Bakura gestured around the house. “Everything’s fine. I’m bored as hell without video games, but I guess I can find a Let’s Play online or something.”

“Better yet—I can play. Stand for a second and I’ll shove the couch over to your computer.” Yugi leapt to his feet. 

“Are you serious?” 

“Sure!”

“Fine, knock yourself out.” Bakura shook his head. 

Bakura wandered to the kitchen to make some coffee and scrounge for breakfast while Yugi finessed the sofa over to the monitor. Since most of the items in his fridge had gone off during his hospital stay, his only breakfast option was frozen waffles. He popped them in the toaster while Yugi browsed Bakura’s game library. Bakura set a plate on the computer desk for Yugi and then grabbed his own. 

“Don’t make me breakfast.” Yugi groaned. “I should be doing that for you.” 

“Shut up and eat the damn waffles.” Bakura hacked at his breakfast with his fork. 

“Here.” Yugi grabbed Bakura’s knife and fork and cut everything for him. 

“Thanks. I feel like a toddler.” 

“It’s just easier for me to do it.” Yugi stuck his tongue at Bakura. 

“Surprised you’re not trying to feed me.” Bakura snorted. 

“Are you into that sort of thing?” Yugi stabbed a square of waffle with his fork and brought it to Bakura’s lips. 

“Damn, you discovered my kink.” Bakura wrapped his lips suggestively around the fork, moaning a little as he pulled away. 

“Somehow I doubt it.” Yugi rolled his eyes. “Was there a specific game you wanted to play?” 

“Nah, knock yourself out.”

“You’re so easy.” Yugi grinned. 

“Try taking me out on a date some time. I’ll show you _exactly_ how easy I can be.” Bakura balanced his plate on his knee so he could shove a bite of waffle into Yugi’s mouth. 

He was trying to rile him, but Yugi simply opened his mouth and ate the food while starting Bauldur’s Gate II. Bakura pressed his lips together. For some reason he wished Yugi had picked a game he liked less. Sipping on coffee, Bakura forgot about his arm—as much as he could—while they created a new party. Two hours later they’d hardly scratched the game, but Yugi checked his phone and sighed. 

“I have to go home and get ready for work. It’s never a good idea to be late when Seto Kaiba’s your boss.” 

“What’s he going to do, fire the King of Games?” Bakura snorted. 

“No, but he’ll complain. A lot.” 

“Yeah, guess it’s not worth listening to him bitch. What game are you working on now?” 

“That’s…” Yugi pressed his finger to Bakura’s lips. “A secret.” 

A little shiver crept through Bakura at the brush of Yugi’s finger. Yugi suppressed a giggle and pulled away. 

“Enjoy the flowers.” 

“You better come back tomorrow and water them or they’re gonna die,” Bakura said. 

“There’s no trick to it. Put water in a glass and pour it into the jar.” 

“You expect me to do that with a broken arm?” Bakura gestured to his cast. “No way. You bought them. They’re your responsibility.” 

“Sure. I guess.” Yugi shook his head. “See you tomorrow, then?"

Bakura dismissed Yugi with a wave and stretched out on the sofa. He stared at the ceiling for a while. Yugi had left the couch near the computer. With a scowl, Bakura rose, marched to the coffee table, grabbed the stupid flowers, and set them next to his monitor where he could see them. And why not? They were his. He had nothing better to do than stare at them. It didn’t mean anything. He definitely hadn’t asked Yugi to return because he wanted Yugi’s company, but since Yugi inconvenienced Bakura by dumping the flowers on him, it was only fair that Yugi was the one to take care of them. 

Bakura browsed on his phone. If he was careful, he could use his fingers to brace the back while his good hand navigated. Another knock on the door interrupted him in the evening. Bakura opened the door with a smirk. 

“What? Did you miss me?” Bakura's expression dropped. “Hey, Ryou.” 

“I always miss you.” Ryou booped Bakura’s nose, a mischievous glint in his eye. “Who did you think was visiting besides me?” 

“No one.” 

“I see your couch is moved. I doubt you did that alone.” Ryou invited himself into the apartment. “And there are beautiful flowers next to your computer. Were you hoping I was Yugi?”

“Why would I hope you were that annoying little pipsqueak. You’re barely tolerable as it is, and he’s ten times worse than you.” 

“Because of the f word?” 

“Fuck?” Bakura sat on the arm of the couch. 

“Hah, no, you love that f-word. I was referring to the dirty f-word. Friendship.” 

“Please, Ryou. There are decent people living in this apartment complex. Don’t be so vulgar.” 

“It was nice of him to bring you flowers. Were you playing video games together?” 

“He insisted on doing something.” Bakura decided it was time for a subject change. “Anyway, what are _you_ doing here? You didn’t even bring me flowers. What kind of second rate friend are you?” 

“You can’t eat flowers, and I know you had to throw some food out, so I figured we’d go to the store and I’d cook a few things for you to microwave throughout the week.” 

“See, I take back what I said. _You_ get me.” 

“Of course I do, Parasite. I’ve shared brain space with you. Come on. A walk will do you some good, and we can take an Uber home so we don’t have to carry the groceries.” 

Bakura cursed under his breath and popped more ibuprofen before following Ryou outside. His arm pulsed, but he was too stubborn to complain. Ryou threw things in the cart without asking Bakura his opinion, but Bakura trusted his former host to only feed him stuff he’d liked. Once they returned to the apartment, Ryou tore Bakura’s kitchen apart. He had a roast in a crock pot, lasagna in the oven, and a wok full of pad thai for their dinner. 

Bakura bit the inside of his cheek. Without Ryou, he’d be eating cold, pre-made bentos for the next month, but he didn’t know how to express gratitude without feeling like an idiot. While Ryou finished, Bakura scanned Monster World fan sites until he found an unpainted set of zombie figurines. He ordered them and had them sent to Ryou’s apartment without any note. 

“Ready to eat?” Ryou asked. 

“It’s about time. You’re supposed to starve a fever not a broken arm.” 

“You’re adorable.” Ryou placed the pad thai on Bakura’s lap. 

He shoved a bit into his mouth. “Ryou...marry me.” 

“No.” Ryou sat close, but not as close as Yugi had. 

“You're breaking my heart! Surely I will die.” 

“Won’t be the first time.” Ryou continued to eat. 

“Cruel. You’re so cruel.” 

“Thank you.” Ryou gave Bakura a huge smile. 

Bakura chuckled. Their conversation fizzled to game-talk. Ryou off-tracked to horror movies, but Bakura was used to it. After dinner, Ryou portioned everything into cheap containers they’d bought in the 100 yen section of the store.

“Okay, these need to cool more before the lids go on. Can you manage, or should I stay?” 

“Either. I don’t care.” 

“Bakura...are you lonely?” Ryou asked. 

“Pffft, what on earth gave you that crazy-ass idea?” 

“I don’t know...you seem dismissive about me leaving or staying.” 

“I can put a stupid lid on a stupid tub. Gods, I’m not helpless.”

“But do you _want_ me to stay? I could spend the night, and—”

“Go the fuck home, Ryou.” Bakura waved goodbye. 

“You haven’t talked about the accident. Not once. The rest of us have been talking non-stop.” 

“Because you’re all chatty idiots.” 

“Bakura.” Ryou strolled from the kitchen to where Bakura sat. He wrapped an arm around Bakura in a tentative half-hug. “When I saw that cable whipping through the air, I thought I was going to die. You know what’s crazy? I didn’t want to. I’m always thinking ‘it wouldn’t be so bad because then I could see my mom and Amane again,' but when it came down to it—I wanted to live.” 

“Kay...great. Nice talk.” 

“Why did you push us out of the way?” Ryou’s white hair spilled down his shoulder as he leaned closer. 

“I dunno.” Bakura shrugged. 

“What were you thinking when it happened?” 

“Oh shit. Cable.” 

“You knew the bridge was going to break before anyone else. You screamed for us to run, but I didn’t understand. _You could have saved yourself—”_

“Shut up!” Bakura barked. “Shut the fuck up! I don’t care! Fuck, you’re pissing me off.” 

“Bakura, it was _scary_. You need to—”

“I need you to shut the fuck up.” 

“Okay.” Ryou shut his eyes. “Okay. I’m sorry, but if you want to talk about it—”

“I don’t—”

“Or if you just want to hear a voice, I’m here. Bakura, you don’t have to be alone right now if you don’t want to be.”

“Why wouldn’t I want to be alone?” Bakura stared at the carpet. “I’m used to it.” 

“I know.” Ryou sniffed. 

“Don’t cry.” Bakura winced. 

“Maybe you’re fine, but _I_ was scared, and you saved me, and then you saved Yugi twice. My best friend would be dead without you. Bakura, that means a lot. Especially because I know you're uneasy around him.” 

“No big deal. You cooked dinner. So we’re even.” 

“That’s not even.” Ryou wiped at his cheeks. “A life for a meal?” 

“Where I come from, those two amount to the same,” Bakura said, his voice softer than usual. “Listen...if _you_ don’t want to be alone tonight, you can take my bed. The cast makes it hard to sleep, so I’ll be on the couch all night anyway.” 

“Have you tried propping it up with pillows?” Ryou asked. 

“Not really.” 

“I bet it would help. See why you need people around?” Ryou managed a half grin despite his tear-puffed cheeks. 

“I guess.” Bakura stared at his cast. 

His brain conjured the earth-spitting crash as the pavement split and tore away. The very ground disappearing beneath them. Bakura thought his instinct was a simple _survive_ , but he could have sprinted off the bridge and left the others, but he’d been watching Ryou and Yugi laughing, the wind teasing their hair, and when the cable snapped… he _acted_. Not to save himself, but to save them. 

“I guess I didn’t want you to die either,” Bakura whispered. “Already fucked up half your life. You should live long enough to replace some of that crap with better things.” 

“Thank you.” Ryou held Bakura again, pressing his forehead against Bakura’s good shoulder. “For saving me.” 

“Thanks for dinner,” he barely breathed the words, but couldn’t hold them in. 

"Come on. I'll make your bed and then sleep on the couch. If you need anything tonight, ask, okay?" 

"I'm not going to need anything if I'm asleep." 

Bakura didn't expect to fall asleep the way his arm ached, but Ryou stacked up Bakura's extra pillows perfectly and kept the thermostat low and disappeared into the living room. Bakura pretended like it didn't matter, but knowing someone was nearby and the pillows did help him fall asleep.

In the morning he woke up to breakfast in bed. A note sat on the tray, but Ryou had left for work without waking Bakura. Bakura added a Lich King to the order of Monster World figurines he was shipping to Ryou's house.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Crawls out of Nano dungeon*
> 
> Hi
> 
> *Crawls back into Nano dungeon*

Bakura opened the door after the first knock, knowing it would be Yugi. 

“Okay boss, I’m here to water the flowers.” Yugi rolled his eyes. 

“About time. Poor little bastards are thirsty as fuck.” 

“Ha ha.” Yugi filled a glass with two centimeters of water, replacing what evaporated from the jar, and set the glass in the sink. “It was a tough job, but apparently I and only I had to do it.” 

“The flowers owe you their life,” Bakura said. 

“So how’s your arm doing? Your bruises look a lot better.” 

“My face is half green. I look like I’m turning into a zombie.” Bakura winced. 

The purple and blue blotches had shrunk, but the healing spaces between were greenish. Bakura enjoyed admiring his reflection in the mirror. He’d been attractive as the Thief King, but if he had to choose an alternate body to be stuck with—he was glad it was something close to Ryou’s. He’d always worn it better anyway, in his humble and unbiased opinion. 

“I’m sure Ryou would be delighted to see you as a zombie.” Yugi noticed the couch sitting near the computer. “Ooops, sorry. I forgot to return it.” 

“It’s fine. Ryou stayed over last night and he played Silent Hill.” 

“I’m really glad you let him sleep over. We were worried about you staying alone.” 

“Why is everyone so worried about me all of a sudden?” 

“Uh, because you’re hurt, dumbass?” 

“Don’t call me a dumbass you spiky haired micro-bitch.” 

"You're hurt, my heroic savior. That's why we're worried about you." 

"Can't you call me god instead of savior?" 

"You haven't earned that." Yugi toyed with one of the leather bracelets strapped around his wrist. 

"It's a broken arm. I'm not dying." 

"But you're never hurt." Yugi frowned. "Even when you stabbed Ryou and you were bandaged you never _looked hurt_. You're like the monsters in Ryou's movies, nothing really harms you. Except this...and it's my fault." 

"You didn't build the shitty bridge." 

"I was too stupid to run when you told me to run." 

"I was too stupid not to run and leave you to fend for yourself." Bakura tapped his cast. "And no good deed goes unpunished, so this is my fault." 

"I just wish there was something I could—" 

"I give up," Bakura snapped. "If you morons are that worried about me, then take turns on the couch, but I'm not asking for anything, _because I'm fine_." 

Bakura stormed into the kitchen. He had nothing to do in the kitchen. He just wanted to put as much space between him and _caring_ as he could. Bakura filled his coffee maker with water to look busy.

"Are you angry?" Yugi asked. He stood in the living room, the apartment was small. There was no real escape for Bakura.

"My dear Yugi, I am the textbook definition of indifferent." Bakura stared at the coffee pot. 

Yugi crept closer, edging into Bakura's peripheral vision. Not one to show fear, Bakura met Yugi's gaze. 

"What?" 

"I can tell you're lying, but you usually have no problem screaming when you're upset." Yugi narrowed his gaze. 

“You would think I was lying.” Bakura slammed two coffee cups onto the counter. 

“Well?” A degree of impatience broke through Yugi’s usually cheerful voice. “Do you want someone to swing by every day and keep you company while your arm heals or do you want to be left alone?”

“I don’t care. Do whatever you want.” Bakura bit the inside of his cheek, angry that he couldn’t cross his arms over his chest. He settled for placing a hand on his hip. 

“It’s not about what we want—it’s what’s best for _you_. Can’t you see we’re trying to help? But we can’t if you don’t tell us what you need.” 

“I don’t need anything,” Bakura said through grit teeth. 

“Then you want us to leave you alone?” Yugi pivoted to head for the door. 

“If you want.” Bakura snorted. 

“See?” Yugi spun around and pointed an accusing finger at Bakura. 

“See what?” He glanced over his shoulder. 

“Don’t you notice what you’re doing?”

“Making coffee?” 

“You’re putting the decision on us. You won’t say ‘I want you to go away’ but you’re not asking for company either. You’re trying to force us to make the decision all on our own.” 

“Why are you making such a big deal about this?” Bakura poured two cups of coffee.

“Because you’re a cryptic asshole. It’s infuriating. Why can’t we just be friends?” 

“Because I don’t need friends. Do you want sugar?” 

“One spoon.” Yugi held up a single finger. “For the sake of argument let’s say you don’t need friends—does that mean you _can’t_ _have_ friends?” 

“Why can’t you just leave or bring an overnight bag? What the fuck do you want me to do, get on my knees and beg for some company? I’d rather die in a fucking gutter.” Bakura slid the coffee mug over the counter separating the kitchen and living room. 

Yugi stared at it before lifting his face. “You’re right. Bakura, if it’s not a burden on you, I’d love to visit for a few days a week until you’re out of your cast.” 

“Even if I wanted to say no, you’d just give me a stupid puppy look, so you might as well do whatever you want.” Bakura mixed his own coffee and sat on the couch. 

“Are you suggesting that my puppy eyes are no match for you? Is that all I had to do to get you to stop trying to kill me when we had the Items?” Yugi sat beside him, turning on the computer and starting Bauldur’s Gate. 

“Technically, I never tried to kill _you_.” Bakura slurped from his cup. 

Yugi rolled his eyes. They continued with their game for another few hours before Yugi had to go to work. He stood near the door. 

“I’ll be back tonight.” 

“Fine.” Bakura sighed and lay on the sofa as if to nap. 

“Do you need any ibuprofen or anything before I go?” 

“I’m okay.” He stared hard at Yugi.

Yugi continued to stand by the door and watch Bakura. Bakura made a shoo gesture before Yugi sighed and left the apartment. When he was gone, Bakura stared at the ceiling. He tried to find constellations in the textured ceiling-snow above him. He was used to being alone. In the desert, as the Thief King, he’d been alone. In his god-given replacement body in Domino, he was mostly alone, though Ryou often visited or played games with him. He didn’t _need_ friends. He’d gotten on fine without them for thousands of years.

So why...was he already looking forward to Yugi or Ryou stopping by a few times a week? Why couldn’t he tell Yugi that despite his arm only being an annoyance he wouldn’t have minded a gaming buddy? The thought dried Bakura’s throat. He coughed several times before giving up and fetching some water and ibuprofen. Bakura paced around his apartment, irritable. 

He didn’t want to need people. He vacuumed to prove he could do it with an arm in the cast. He did his laundry for the same reason. He didn’t _need_ help. He just wanted to watch them play video games since he couldn’t play himself. 

Bakura realized he needed another hobby. Something he could do one handed. At the end of his mini-cleaning tirade, he settled for grabbing an old sketch pad Ryou had given him in an awkward attempt to be friends and work on Monster World campaigns together. With a regular #2 pencil, Bakura drew a few sketches of Diabound. Then he drew himself as the Thief King with a foot long erection, snickering the entire he sketched. Bakura was a dark, yet classy, character who could still murder without remorse but enjoyed a good dick joke. 

A knock on the door broke Bakura from the drawing trance. He stuffed the notepad under the couch cushion before answering the door. Yugi pushed his way inside and slung his backpack into a corner of the apartment. 

“I have brought a bag,” Yugi said. 

“I see.” 

“Are you hungry? I haven’t had dinner yet.” 

Bakura realized he hadn’t eaten anything. He gestured toward the kitchen. 

“Ryou made stuff.” Bakura pulled out two containers of lasagna and microwaved them. 

“Oh great. Ryou’s cooking is the best.” Yugi glanced around. “You don’t have a kitchen table?”

“Pffft, no. I wouldn’t use it.” Bakura snorted. 

“Do you eat at the couch?”

“I usually stand in the kitchen.” Bakura shrugged. 

“I’m sitting on the couch.” 

Bakura gestured toward the couch. 

“You should sit with me.” Yugi found the forks and grabbed one for himself and another for Bakura. 

Bakura didn’t answer, but he did settle next to Yugi on the couch once their food was hot. He stared at the flowers near his monitor. His stomach churned, and he only managed to eat because it’d been a while since his last meal. Yugi chatted about work, but didn’t let anything slip about the new game he was designing. Afterward, he stole the containers and washed them for Bakura. Bakura fidgeted with the pencil he’d been using to draw. 

“I bet I could hold cards if you wanted to play poker.” 

“Are you going to steal my soul if I lose?” Yugi asked. 

“Are you capable of losing?” Bakura raised an eyebrow. 

“Let’s play the best 3 out of 5. Poker goes quickly.” 

“You shuffle.” Bakura wiggled the fingers poking out of his cast. 

“Uh, yeah.” Yugi laughed. “Where are your cards?”

“Hell if I know.” Bakura looked around. He found them in the kitchen in a drawer full of electric tape, nails, and bread ties. 

They used a Monster World Manual as a table, wedging it between them as Yugi acted as dealer. Bakura won the first two rounds, but Yugi’s luck kicked in and he won the final three. Irritated, Bakura demanded they play 21, then rummy. 

“Are you hoping to find the _one card game_ I’m not good at?” Yugi asked. 

“It’s bound to happen,” Bakura said. 

They played in silence for a few minutes. Bakura focused on the cards, determined to win. Yugi’s voice cut through his thoughts, almost startling him. 

“Atem wants to visit.” 

“Of course he does.” Bakura gave a single huff of laughter. 

“Do you still resent him?” 

“No,” Bakura said, unusually honest.

“He said you both fought in the Afterlife.” 

“We sure the hell did.” Bakura smirked. “It’s how we ended up here. Did he tell you?” 

“He said you fought, and then you talked some things out, and then the gods sent you back, and I know it took you both a long time because ten years passed in our world before you returned..” 

“He didn’t _tell_ you what actually happened?” Bakura broke into real laughter. His nose crinkled as he snorted. 

“I was so happy he was back I didn’t ask. Why? What am I missing?” Yugi leaned in a little, eyes round and curious. 

Bakura’s face heated. He told himself to quit laughing like a hyena. Ruffling his hair with his free hand, Bakura smirked and licked his lips, drawing out the suspension before telling the story. 

“The moment we saw each other at the Tribunal we lunged at each other. Anubis ordered us to stop, but we were _doing it_ and not even the gods could stop us—until we knocked over Ma’at’s scale.”

“You _what_?” Yugi screamed, jaw dropping. 

“Oh yeah. The entire thing toppled over. You’ll never know uncomfortable like a courtroom full of _gods_ going dead-fucking-silent as a single ostrich feather floats to the ground. Ma’at didn’t say a single word. She grabbed us both and whisked us into a room and disappeared. It reminded me of one of the false chambers in some of the old tombs. The walls were painted with funeral scenes, and sand trickled in from the ceiling. Neither of us cared though. We picked up where we left off throwing punches and grappling. The sand was at our waists before we were too tired to fight anymore.” 

“I’m not surprised but...holy shit you two.” 

“When we couldn’t fight—we screamed. And when our voices gave out, we sat turned away from each other. It wasn’t until the room was near-filled and we could only lie on our backs and face our oblivion that we began talking. A lot of talking. Maybe a hug at the end, but in my defense I thought I wasn’t going to exist to remember it,” Bakura confessed. “But that’s when Ma’at released us and we came back here in new bodies.” 

“I don't understand.” Yugi shook his head. “After all that, why do you still give him such a hard time?”

“Because it’s fun.” Bakura grinned. 

“Okay. I think maybe I _am_ starting to understand you a little.” Yugi’s grin made something inside Bakura squirm. 

“As if you could ever understand me.” He dropped his gaze to his cards. 

“I’m trying to at least.” Yugi reached out and rested a hand on Bakura’s knee. 

“Are you trying to be friends? Or trying to seduce me?” 

“You’re terrible.” Yugi winced, pulling his hand away. 

Bakura snickered. He ended up winning the first game. 

“Let’s play again,” Yugi said. 

“No way. I won. We’re done for the night.” Bakura searched the kitchen for a plastic bag. 

“What are you doing?”

“Gonna shower.” Bakura struggled to wrap the bag over his cast.

“This is exactly the sort of thing you’re supposed to let me help you with.” Yugi rushed to him and tied the bag around his arm. 

“I had it.” 

“Yes. No one is questioning your ability to take care of yourself.” Yugi held both Bakura's shoulders. “I _want_ to help. I’m not saying you’re not strong enough. I’m saying I want to make it even _easier for you_.” 

“Fine, but you really should wear a maid outfit if you’re going to act like one.” 

“Wouldn’t I look adorable?” Yugi jutted out a hip and brushed his fingers through his hair. 

The image conjured itself into Bakura’s mind against his will. Yugi would indeed look good in thigh-high stockings and garters slipping past a ruffle of petticoats. Bakura went directly to the bathroom without answering. He spent too long wrangling his mane into a bun. Yes, it would have been _easier_ to ask Yugi for help, but Bakura _didn’t want to_. So he did a shitty job himself and then celebrated with a hot shower and slightly damp ends that he had to awkwardly towel dry one handed. 

After he struggled into a t-shirt and pair of boxers, he left the bathroom and found Yugi making up the couch. Yugi wore DMG themed pajamas and Bakura laughed. 

“Hey, these are cool. Katsuya gave them to me.” 

“Is this the true meaning of friendship? Looking like a dork? No wonder I’ve been avoiding it so much.” 

“You’re wearing pikachu boxers—don’t act cool.” Yugi tossed his pillow at Bakura. 

He dodged easily, sticking out his tongue. Yugi pouted and retrieved the pillow. He plopped on the couch and cocooned himself in the blankets. 

“There’s a meeting tomorrow, so I have to go in early.” 

“Don’t forget to water the flowers before you go.” Bakura poked the crown of Yugi’s head. 

“Yes O-Great-Heroic-Savior.” Yugi hid behind his pillow so Bakura couldn’t poke him again. 

“Nuisance.” Bakura huffed before heading toward his bedroom. 

***

As soon as he opened the door, Ryou attacked him with a bear hug. 

“I didn’t do anything wrong and don’t deserve this.” Bakura grunted.

“I love the figurines.” Ryou released him. 

“What figurines?” 

“The ones you mailed to my house.” 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” 

“You’re a liar.” Ryou mussed Bakura’s hair. 

“Stop that or I’ll bite your hand.” 

“Want to play Silent Hill with me?” Ryou asked. “I forgot how much I love the original.” 

“Why not?” Bakura sighed as if the idea of sitting and doing exactly the thing he wanted was a great burden on him. 

“I bought this for dinner.” Ryou held up a bag Bakura hadn’t noticed because of all the inconvenient hugging. “It’s steak and potatoes. I figured you need extra protein to heal more quickly.” 

“Ryou, please marry me.” 

“No.” Ryou poked Bakura’s nose. 

“I promise I’ll be a very mediocre husband.” 

“Hell, in that case!” Ryou laughed as he carried the groceries to the kitchen and began cooking. 

“So did you and Yugi plan to tag-team baby sit me until this fucking cast is off, or do great minds simply think alike?” Bakura asked, leaning against the fridge. 

“Both.” Ryou shrugged. “Why? Are you already tired of us?” 

“Eh.” Bakura shrugged. 

“You want this rare, don’t you?” Ryou peaked over his shoulder. 

“You bet your sweet ass I do.” Bakura slinked near Ryou as he tossed the potatoes into the microwave. 

“How’s your arm—don’t say fine.” 

“It’s all right.” Bakura winked. 

“You bastard.” Ryou pinched Bakura’s cheek. 

“You shouldn’t tease me. I might not be vaccinated.”

“Yes you are. I dragged your ass to the clinic myself, remember?” 

“Yeah, and I’m still pissed off about how many needles they jabbed me with.” 

“You never answered me.”

“It throbs.” Bakura exhaled an exasperated breath. “But it’s nothing I can’t deal with. The pillows you set up helped.” 

“Good. Are you sure you don’t want to try the prescription painkillers?”

“No drugs.” Bakura shook his head. 

“They’re medical drugs, Bakura.” 

“They’ll make me dopey. After the Ring I can’t stand not being in control of my thoughts. No amount of pain is worse than _that_.” 

“That’s reasonable. I’ll pick up a big bottle of ibuprofen for you next time I visit,” Ryou said, empathetic. 

Bakura grunted to show his appreciation. Usually they perched on the counter and ate together in the kitchen, but because of Bakura’s arm they sat on the couch the same as he and Yugi had the day before.

“So how are you getting along with Yugi?” Ryou asked as he set up Silent Hill. 

“Fine,” Bakura muttered. 

The lights flickered around them. The colors bled together in Ryou’s hair and on his face as he stared at the screen. 

“I think he’s been having fun when he visits," Ryou said.

“So glad your babysitting jobs aren’t too tedious.” 

“We’re not babysitting. We’re just here for moral support—and maybe to lend the occasional hand.” 

“Pun intended?” Bakura grinned. 

“Of course.” 

“You know of any games Yugi sucks at?” Bakura asked.

“Have you tried blow jobs?” Ryou teased. 

“Oh you don’t even know what those are.” Bakura rolled his eyes. 

“Just because I’m not interested in something doesn’t mean I don’t know about it.” Ryou gave Bakura a mischievous look. “What about you? Do you need to hear the talk about the birds and the bees?” 

“Not from you.” Bakura scoffed. 

“I have amazing Google skills. I could probably answer any question you had.” 

“Where do duelist come from?” Bakura batted his eyelashes, feigning child-like innocence. 

“Kaiba Corp manufactures them in a factory. Then they’re each given a name and a badly themed deck with obvious counter-strategies and then they’re released into the wild to fend for themselves.” Ryou said. 

“Yeah, that checks out. Guess you’re qualified to give sex talks afterall.” Bakura nodded. 

“What time is it?” Ryou asked. 

“Ten past your bed time,” Bakura said. 

“Probably.” Ryou bumped Bakura with his shoulder. “But it won’t hurt if we play a little longer.” 

“This is why you were tired all the time when you had the Ring.”

“I know! It’s your evil influence.” Now Ryou was the one feigning innocence. 

“Yes. Yes. Might as well blame it on me. Everyone would believe you.” 

“I am innocent and have never done anything wrong in my life,” Ryou said. 

They laughed and continued playing. Bakura somehow fell asleep. He was half-aware of resting on Ryou’s shoulder with his cast pressed against his stomach. Ryou leaned against the crown of Bakura’s head. 

“You asleep?” 

“ _Mmph_ ,” Bakura huffed and breathed deeply. 

“Can you make it to your bed?” 

“I guess,” Bakura blinked, sitting. “What time is it?”

“Uh...3am?” Ryou gave Bakura a sheepish grin. 

“Holy fuck, Ryou. Don’t cry to me when I get to sleep in tomorrow, but you have to wake up.” 

“I’ll try to suffer quietly,” Ryou said. “Have a goodnight, Bakura.”

“Night,” he muttered and stumbled to his bed, asleep the moment he hit the pillows. 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TO RECAP: 
> 
> Time isn't real, so I have no idea when I posted last.   
> Nano is real and kicking my ass.   
> I'm trying to actually go old school and work on a novel this year, so I haven't had a chance to work on the CYOA this week. I'll try to look at it on the weekend?  
> But I do have something specific to post later this week, so I'm tossing another chapter of this up to tide us over until then.

He was drawing a killer zombie clown from the movie Ryou forced him to watch the night before. It’d been a week since he’d returned from the hospital and every night either Ryou and Yugi had stopped by, so he didn’t blink when he heard a knock. As usual, he shoved his notebook under the cushions and opened the door. 

Atem damn-near glomped him the second he saw Bakura. Bakura winced. 

“Yes, yes, I saved your aibou. Yes, yes, you're eternally grateful and can never thank me enough. Atem you're crushing me." 

"Sorry." Atem shut the door and entered the apartment. "I really can't thank you enough, though." 

"Yuh-huh." 

"It means a lot to everyone that—" 

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, I'm so sick of hearing this. Next topic."

"How are you feelin—"

"Not that one either. I'm also sick of people asking how I'm doing. I've heard it more this week than my entire first life." 

"Of course you have." Atem cupped Bakura's cheek, frowning and far too sympathetic.

"What did I say about the touching?" 

"Bakura," Atem whined. He wrapped his arms around Bakura again, more gentle this time. 

"Don't you have a boyfriend to fondle? Go cuddle with Seto." 

"Oh, he's one of the reasons I'm here." Atem flashed a slim, steel briefcase. "I have paperwork from Seto's lawyer. He was in charge of the class action lawsuit against the bridge manufacturers. They've settled out of court, and the prize money is being equally distributed along with an additional amount for anyone hurt." 

"Heh, guess you bedding an ego-centric billionaire has its perks." Bakura sat so Atem could hand him the paperwork. 

"Seto didn't need me to convince him to do this. You know how serious he takes the integrity of duels." 

"No killing people unless it's for a good reason, like revenge or to get a god card." Bakura skimmed over the fine print on the documents.

"He's calmed down a bit since Battle City." 

"Not much." Bakura glanced up at Atem. "Who else was hurt?" 

"Mai twisted an ankle. Two newer duelists broke their legs after being trapped by rubble. There were a few concussions caused by the same, and Mako had a cut from here to here." Atem drew a line across his chest. "One of the cables lashed him." 

Bakura released a slow breath. He knew they both shared the same thought.

_A cable like the one that would have collided with Ryou and Yugi had Bakura not shoved them out of the way._

"Here." Bakura passed the papers back to Atem. "So are you my jailor for the evening?" 

"I volunteered. Yugi was reluctant to give up a night of gaming though." Atem grinned. 

"Do you happen to be bad at Rummy?" Bakura raised an eyebrow. 

"You know I'm amazing at everything, but before you get pissed off because I kicked your ass in cards, want to read...this?" Atem flashed a manga.

The cover featured a swashbuckler with a jewel-clad prince in his arms.

"Damn, is that the newest issue of Court of the Rogue?" 

"Yes," Atem squealed. "Want to read it?" 

"Fuck. You know I do." Bakura bit his lower lip.

Court of the Rogue was a graphic novel so explicit, it'd been banned in several counties. Even if no other truce existed between them, Bakura would still tolerate the Pharaoh's presence for _this_.

"I can read it out loud." Atem gave Bakura a hopeful look.

Bakura nodded. He didn't want them ruining the pacing by asking to turn a page, and he was lazy so of course Bakura agreed to being read to. He and Atem huddled together beneath the blanket Yugi used the night before. Bakura couldn't help but notice Yugi's cologne lingering in the fabric. He ignored the scent as his imagination lost itself in the story of the rogue smuggling his (willingly) kidnapped prince aboard a ship.

Bakura and Atem both leaned closer as Atem read the love scene. Afterward, Atem fanned himself with the manga while Bakura slumped against the sofa-back and stared at the ceiling.

"How does the author make each volume _so filthy_ yet _so damn intriguing_? He's a genius." Atem sighed.

"No shit," Bakura agreed. "Need me a freak like that." 

Atem laughed. He set the book down. "Okay, what card game were we playing? You know I could get you a duel disk to fit over your cast, right?" 

"It's five weeks. Besides, I'm pretty sure that damn game is trying to kill me. We're playing—you know what? Let's build a house of cards. That way I won't punch you after I lose." 

"But you only have one hand." Atem tilted his head.

"And there's the challenge. We can each only use one hand." 

"This sounds dangerously close to teamwork," Atem sang. 

"Well if a thief and a price can abscond in Court of the Rogue, I'm sure we can indulge in something as scandalous as teamwork." Bakura blew Atem a kiss. 

"Grab your cards." Atem cleared Bakura's coffee table so they had room to build.

***

"He was so happy." Yugi admired Bakura's and Atem's card castle. "He was rambling about the entire night." 

"You're acting like I turned water into wine." Bakura scratched at the skin just above his cast. The entire thing itched; he hated it.

"You and Atem hanging out for a night is _more miraculous_ than turning water into wine." 

"Anyway, what are we doing tonight?" Bakura asked.

"Not playing cards. I don't have the heart to take this down."

"Baldur's Gate it is." 

"Is there anything you need help with before we start playing games?" Yugi asked.

He always asked, and Bakura always said no, but this time Bakura frowned. After a pause, he gave up, went to the bathroom, and fetched a bottle of dry shampoo. He handed the bottle to Yugi.

"Dry shampoo?" 

"I haven't been able to wash it. It's greasy." Bakura turned away.

"Okay!" 

As happy as Yugi sounded one would think Bakura proposed marriage instead of handing him a bottle of shampoo. Yugi wheeled Bakura’s computer chair into the middle of the living room so Bakura could sit down. Heaving a sigh, Bakura plopped into the seat and tilted his head back. Yugi began at the ends and worked his way upward, adding more foam as he went. When he reached Bakura’s scalp, he rubbed the foam in, massaging Bakura’s head.

Bakura’s eyes fluttered shut. Yugi’s hands were gentle as he rubbed circles near Bakura’s ears. He sighed, expecting Yugi to pull back, but Yugi continued to work Bakura’s scalp. After another minute, Bakura opened his eyes. Yugi focused on Bakura’s head. He looked lost. Bakura cleared his throat. 

“I wanted to do a good job,” Yugi said, defensive. 

Bakura answered with a quiet grunt. 

“Can I brush it? It’s getting tangled.” 

“Are you going to do my makeup next?” 

“If you want me to.” Yugi grinned. 

“Brush is in the bathroom.” 

Yugi was as gentle with the hair brush as he’d been with the shampoo. He finished with drawing his fingers through Bakura’s hair. 

“It’s silky. I can braid it. Anzu taught me.” 

“Guess that’d be all right,” Bakura muttered. It had been in his face and brushing it aside with only one arm was getting on his nerves. 

He told himself it had nothing to do with the way Yugi’s fingers felt as they glided through his hair. Even as Yugi stood behind him, twisting strands together, Bakura refused to admit how calming it was...how nice. Practical. It was practical to have it braided so it wouldn’t get in his way. 

“All done.” Yugi swung the braid over Bakura’s shoulder. 

“ _Hmm_.” He stared at the long rope of white. 

“Thanks, Bakura,” Yugi said behind him. 

“What for? You did all the work.” Bakura swiveled enough to catch Yugi in his side vision. 

“Exactly, you let me help you with something. It’s taken a week and a half, but I finally feel like I did something useful.” 

Bakura opened his mouth, almost confessing that Yugi’s company _was useful_ , but he caught himself and snapped his jaw shut. 

“Maybe I’ll think of some other chores for you to do later, but for now—video games.” 

“Of course.” Yugi laughed.

He shoved the chair, with Bakura still in it, to the couch. Bakura caught himself laughing as they inched across the carpet and forced himself to stop. 

“So those biceps aren’t just for show.” Bakura smirked. 

Yugi threw his pillow at Bakura to shut him up. Bakura caught it with his good hand and used it to prop up his cast arm when he sat. 

“Do you ever think about how funny it is?” Yugi asked.

“Mind flares? Yeah all the time. A good mindfuck now and then is hilarious.” 

Yugi glanced at Bakura. “Us sitting here. Together.” 

“Also hilarious,” Bakura said in a monotone voice. “I’m busting my stitches. Ha. Ha.”

“If you don’t want to have a real conversation then I’m going to hug you and sing about friendship.” 

“I don’t think about it.” Bakura shook his head. “If I think about who you were, who Atem was, how I treated Ryou, if I think about any of it my skull would explode. And knowing Ryou’s luck, he’d be the poor bastard to find and clean up the mess, so it’s best if I ignore my thoughts.” 

“I don’t think that’s healthy.” Yugi shook his head. 

“Is it not?” A bitter laugh escaped Bakura’s mouth. “I’ll have to add some meditation into my day. They should balance each other out, yeah?” 

“Despite it being unexpected, it’s not bad. I mean us hanging out,” Yugi stayed on topic, refusing to allow Bakura to derail their conversation. 

“It’s not...terrible,” Bakura admitted. 

“Shut-up. You like us.” 

“Do I?” Bakura held the end of his braid and tickled Yugi’s ear. 

“ _Ah!_ ” He jerked in his seat, shrugging a shoulder to protect his ear. 

Yugi paused the game and turned to face Bakura, staring at him. 

“Is this a contest?” Bakura stared back. 

“If it were, you’d lose.” Yugi smiled. 

“Ho! Ho! You’re so much more confident than the teenager you once were,” Bakura purred. 

“You seemed to have wanted my attention, so I’m giving it to you,” Yugi said.

“Was it your attention I wanted? I thought I was trying to annoy you.” 

Instead of speaking, Yugi reached out and booped the tip of Bakura’s nose. Bakura blinked—losing the staring match—and rubbed his nose. Ryou did it all the time, but Ryou never stared at Bakura with bright eyes and flushed cheeks when he did it. 

“I take it all back, sitting beside you isn’t funny, but watching your reactions is.” Yugi giggled. The sound felt like scarabs climbing the lining of Bakura’s stomach. 

“It’s time to do laundry.” Bakura insisted. “And the hamper is too heavy for me to carry.” 

“So my punishment for teasing you is housework? Okay, challenge accepted.” Yugi flexed. “These biceps aren’t for show you know. They can also lift up laundry hampers.” 

The scarabs ate through Bakura’s stomach and were now squirming around his guts and up to his chest. He did not like how hot his cheeks felt as he watched Yugi teasingly make his bicep dance from flexing and unflexing. Bakura stormed into his bedroom and kicked the laundry hamper. 

“Anything in here that’ll be fun to see?” Yugi lifted the basket in his arms and walked to the bathroom where an apartment-sized washer and dryer sat in a closet. 

“Sorry, haven’t been able to bust out the black lace panties since before the bridge collapsed.” Bakura gave Yugi a fake yet coy grin. 

“I can never tell if you’re serious or lying about stuff like that, so I’m going to assume serious because it’s more fun.” Yugi dumped all the clothes into the washer without sorting them. 

“Maybe you’ll see after you fold everything and put it away,” Bakura hummed in Yugi’s ear with his most seductive voice before leaving the bathroom. 

“Now I’m curious. I think I’ll go raid your underwear drawer.” Yugi dashed to Bakura’s bedroom. 

“Like hell you are!” Bakura turned into his room to beat Yugi so fast and sharp, that he knocked his cast against the door frame. 

“Bakura!” Yugi held the cast.

“Fuck!” Bakura gnashed his teeth as he rode out the pain. 

“I’m sorry. I’m sorry. Should I take you to the hospital? Do you need your pain pills? I was only teasing, I didn’t mean to—”

“Stop talking, it only pisses me off more,” Bakura snapped. 

Yugi ran out of the room. Bakura dropped onto his bed, curling his arm against his chest. It took a few minutes, but he realized he was okay. The impact jolted the fractured bone and the pain was fresh and raw, but he didn’t think he’d damaged it in any way. He wandered toward the kitchen for the ibuprofen, but stopped when he heard Yugi’s soft sniffling from the couch. 

Bakura leaned against the wall, exhaling a deep breath. Swallowing his pride, Bakura changed direction and sat on the armrest of the sofa, looking away from Yugi. 

“You didn’t hurt me.” 

“I really wanted to become your friend. I thought this would be the perfect chance to spend time together, but all I’m doing is aggravating you and you’re going to hate me more by the time this is over.” 

“You’re not aggravating me,” Bakura slumped his shoulders. 

“Everything I do pisses you off, and you smacked your arm because I was stupid.”

“I knew you were joking. Hitting the door was my fault because I didn’t nagavate this dumb body well enough.”

“To be fair, it’s sort of a new body.” Yugi gave a final sniff. 

“Good point.” Bakura turned to look over his shoulder.

Yugi rubbed the tears off of his cheeks. His eyes glistened more brightly than usual, and his face was blotchy from the tears and his nose was red. On instinct, Bakura reached out with his good hand and smeared a stray tear off Yugi’s cheekbone. Yugi transfixed his gaze on Bakura, lips slightly parted and pupils wide and dark. Bakura’s heart quivered at the sight. He jerked his hand away and scratched the back of his braid. 

“I could sure use some ibuprofin for this stupid arm,” he muttered. 

“I’ll bring you some.” Yugi rushed to the kitchen and returned with two tablets and a glass of water.

Bakura wanted three, but he swallowed what he’d been given and didn’t ask for more. Instead, he gestured to their game. Yugi toyed with the mouse. 

“Are you sure you want me to play? I can go home if you’re sick of people being over all the time.” 

“And stick my own laundry in the dryer? Are you crazy?” Bakura huffed. 

“True.” Yugi pursed his lips. “Okay, we’ll play until the laundry is ready.” 

Usually, Yugi sat with their arms pressed together, but this time he gave Bakura a few centimeters of space between them. Frowning, Bakura clenched his jaw. His good arm felt cold without the warmth of Yugi’s body pushed against it. Bakura bit his lower lip. He should stay where he was, but he caved, nudging closer. Yugi flashed Bakura a tentative smile and turned to the game. 

“Imoen annoys me,” Bakura said when the silence grew to be too much. 

“I can see that.” Yugi nodded. 

“They didn’t really need to add a rescue plot in here. I’d still go after Irenicus to get vengeance for him attacking me at the beginning.” 

“No surprise there, but some of us _like_ rescuing our friends in games.” A smile brightened Yugi’s face. It was happier than his casual ones. “Except you. You’re the only person I know who’d save someone in real life more quickly than in a game.” 

“Too bad I didn’t get any XP.” 

“But your reputation points went up.” 

The washer machine beeped, and Yugi left to switch the clothes to the dryer. Bakura rubbed his face. Why was he being so nice? It was infuriating. Was he honestly so bored that he actually _wanted company_? Bakura wanted to scream. 

“Are you okay?” Yugi asked. 

“It’s warm in here,” Bakura said as an excuse for how hot his face felt. 

“Do you have a fever?” Yugi all but crawled into Bakura’s lap.

Cupping Bakura’s cheeks in both hands, Yugi studied Bakura’s face. Bakura panicked. He couldn’t breathe let alone move as Yugi smoothed his touch across Bakura’s forehead. 

“You do feel warm. Maybe you should lie down and rest.” 

Bakura’s breaths were shallow. He didn’t want to admit that nothing was wrong—nothing except for the fact that Yugi was too close. He didn’t want to admit that he didn’t want Yugi to be gone when he woke up again. 

“I’ll lay on the couch while you play,” Bakura said, lips numb, almost the way tequila numbed them but this was something far more intoxicating—emotion—and Bakura had no tolerance for it. 

“If you think that’d be more comfortable.” Yugi fluffed the pillow and arranged as nice a spot as possible for Bakura. 

Bakura grunted in appreciation and settled down. 

“Here.” Yugi lifted Bakura’s feet and set them on his lap. 

Bakura swallowed a squeak. It was nothing more than his feet, but it felt too intimate. A shiver attacked his guts, but his face was too hot. Bakura chewed on the inside of his cheek and muttered the simplest answers possible to everything Yugi said. Too soon, Yugi saved, quit, and yawned. 

“The dryer buzzed a few minutes ago. I should probably fold everything and go to sleep.” 

“I can fold them,” Bakura muttered. 

“Who are you kidding?” Yugi marched down the hall to the bathroom. “Although, it would be funny to watch you try. Your face would wrinkle up in that stubborn little look you get when you refuse to be reasonable.” 

“I don’t have that face.” Bakura’s brow furrowed. 

“You’re _wearing_ that face this very second.” Yugi did a quick, sloppy job of folding Bakura’s clothes. Bakura rolled his eyes. He could have folded them better even with the cast.

“Ryou’s better with the laundry.” Bakura handed Yugi a pile of hangers from his closet. 

“Good thing there’s no such thing as a laundry tournament.” Yugi grinned. 

"Look, you get to see them after all." Bakura hooked his pinky into the band of his boxers and tossed them over Yugi's spiked hair.

"These aren't lacey." Yugi freed himself and threw them back at Bakura. "Although I'm not surprised you have the Mario Boo on the seat of your underwear." 

Bakura did the best he could at mimicking a peek-a-boo face despite the cast. He found himself leaning closer when Yugi giggled at the joke. 

"Um…" Yugi folded and refolded the last pair of boxers. "Everything's done, so...goodnight." 

"Night." Bakura stole the boxers out of Yugi's hands. "Thanks for fondling my underwear." 

"What are friends for?" Yugi pretended to punch Bakura's shoulder.

"I wouldn't know." 

"Maybe one day you will." Yugi reached up and plucked something from Bakura's hair.

"Laundry fuzz." Yugi held open his palm. 

"I'm surprised you saw it." Bakura shoved his t-shirts in his second drawer.

Yugi didn't respond, merely slipped out of the room. Bakura finished putting away his laundry before settling into bed. He stared at the ceiling and tried not to think about Yugi, but every time he remembered Yugi's fingers in his hair, he shuddered.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is done. I just don't know what day it is, so I don't know when to post.

"Your hair looks so cute in the braid." Ryou tugged on Bakura's hair.

"You kinky, little shit." Bakura ignored Ryou's hair pulling as he finished his sketch.

"When did you start drawing?" Ryou leaned over Bakura's uninjured shoulder. "It's good." 

"I started after I broke my arm." 

"Did you just give me a straight answer?" Ryou gasped.

"It's a gay answer if I'm the one giving it." Bakura flicked the top of Ryou's head with his pencil.

"I think we should break your arm more often and see what other talents you have." 

"Aren't you tired of sleeping on my couch?" 

"It's pretty fun. I get lonely in my apartment by myself all the time." 

"Damn Ryou, I don't have to be hurt for you to sleep over once in a while." 

"So when this is all over you won't mind if I turned two nights a week into gaming sleepovers?" Ryou slung an arm around Bakura as he sat. 

"I've never turned down a game." 

"What if I invited Yugi?" Ryou asked. 

"The couch will be pretty crowded, but go off I guess." 

"What if I invited…" Ryou drum rolled his hands on his thighs. "Atem?" 

"Do you think my couch is a slut? You think she can just take three guys at once like it's nothing?" 

"Not gonna lie, you sound a little jealous," Ryou said. 

"I know what this is about. You want an excuse to bake something." 

"No, I was intending on eating the cookie dough raw." 

"Can't uncooked flour make you sick?" 

"You _stabbed me_." Ryou rolled up his sleeve to show the scar. "Right in the arm. Then you made me play a card game. It was awful." 

"True, card games really are more dangerous than flour." Bakura hummed, nodding at his cast. "Okay fine. I've been dealing with you assholes every night already. You might as well invite them all over at once." 

"We're going to have so much fun." Ryou grabbed his phone and texted Yugi. "And don't worry about the purity of your couch. I'll have them bring air mattresses." 

"Wait, are we doing this tonight?" Bakura frowned.

"Why not? It's Friday night." 

"You could have eaten the cookie dough without inviting people over." 

"Where's the fun in that?" 

Bakura hid his sketch pad and pretended to use the bathroom. Really, he wanted to check himself out in the mirror. His hair was fine. Several wisps escaped the braid in his sleep, but it looked intentional. He wore boxers and a t-shirt, but changing into anything else would have looked suspicious.

Bakura sighed and leaned against the wall. He didn't understand why he wanted to look good anyway. He brushed his teeth and teased his hair a little more before giving up.

Ryou had the mixer out and he sang as he creamed the butter and sugar. Bakura almost asked Ryou how he looked, decided it was a stupid question, and instead paced in the living room until he heard the doorbell ring. 

"You can't seem to get rid of me, can you?" Bakura said when he opened the door.

"I don't know. I haven't really tried." Yugi trailed his fingers down Bakura's braid. "I'm glad it held." 

"You should redo it tomorrow." Bakura almost sighed thinking about Yugi playing with his hair again. "And don't forget to water my flowers." 

"Yes, boss." Yugi slipped a finger across Bakura's chest as he walked into the apartment.

Bakura bit his lip to hold in his moan. He saw Atem down the hall, waved, and slammed the door shut, (but he didn't lock it.) 

Atem let himself in. "You're hilarious. If dueling doesn't work for you, try stand up." 

"I’m standing up right now, and I think I'd rather be sitting." Bakura retreated to the couch. 

“Hello!” Yugi coiled his arms around Atem, lifting him into the air. 

“What is it with you two and the hugging?” Bakura pulled a disgusted face. 

“Hey Ryou!” Yugi called. 

“Yeah?” Ryou asked, wooden spoon in hand and he folded chocolate chips into his cookies. 

“Group hug.”

“Okay!” Ryou ran into the living room. 

“Hell no! Don’t you even try—”

Before Bakura could finish, he was attacked on all sides. Yugi straddled his lap to attack his front while Ryou and Atem caught him from the sides. Bakura held his cast and whimpered. 

“Ow, my arm.” 

“You’re not fooling anyone!” Ryou shouted before retreating into the kitchen. 

“It _really hurts_.” Bakura wiped at the corner of his eye. 

“You know how we know you’re lying?” Yugi asked. 

Bakura grunted. The more time passed, the more aware he was of Yugi sitting in his lap. 

“Because if it really hurt—you wouldn’t _say_ it hurt.” 

“You don’t know that. It could hurt _so bad_ this time that I had to say it out loud.” 

“Bakura, please.” Atem fixed his hair. “We know you better than that.” 

“If you know me so well, what’s my favorite color?” 

“Red,” Atem said. 

“Violet,” Yugi grinned. 

Bakura glared at Yugi. 

“Don’t get mad because I’m right.” Yugi poked Bakura’s chest. 

“Obviously a thief’s favorite color is gold,” Bakura huffed. 

“You don’t have a single gold thing in your house.” Yugi stood. 

It was both a relief, and a disappointment. Yugi pointed toward the kitchen. 

“All your plates have violets on them.”

“They were from a thrift store.” 

“Your throw pillows are also purple.”

“And they were also from a thrift store.” 

“Your towels are lavender—”

“Let’s assume if I own it, but it doesn’t have a videogame image on it, it’s from a thrift store.” Bakrua crossed his legs. It wasn’t as good as crossing his arms over his chest, but it was better than nothing. 

“You still bought them,” Yugi said. 

“Good job, Aibou.” Atem chuckled. 

“This game is fun. What’s the next question?” Yugi grinned. 

“My favorite animal.” 

“A mule because you’re a stubborn ass.” Ryou called from the kitchen. 

“I love you too, Ryou.” 

Atem looked around before sighing. “I don’t have a clue.” 

“Ha!” Bakura snorted in laughter. 

“Is it a snake?”

“Why would you ever say that?” Bakura tossed his hand into the air. “There are no snakes anywhere!” 

“Yeah, but wasn’t your ka a sort of naga? It just makes sense that—”

Bakura interrupted him with a frustrated growl. Atem held his stomach, laughing hard. 

“I think you won that round too, Yugi.” 

“My favorite position!” Bakura dug his nails into the fabric of his boxers, determined to stump Yugi _at least once_. 

“I think you’re secretly cuddly and would like missionary.” Ryou giggled. 

“You don’t have sex so you’re not allowd to play.” Bakura shot Ryou a glare, perturbed about the ‘cuddly’ callout. 

“When’s the last time _you_ had sex, Bakura?” Ryou shot back. “Oh wait, never!” 

“Shut-up!” 

“Don’t start what you can’t finish.” Atem ruffled Bakura’s hair. 

“I will fucking stab you.” Bakura shoved Atem’s hand away. 

“I think the answer is—all of them. Because you’re greedy.” Yugi pinched Bakura’s cheek. 

“I’m stabbing everyone in this apartment.” Bakura snapped his teeth at Yugi’s hand to bite him, but Yugi pulled away. 

“The cookie dough needs to chill. Let’s play Mario Kart.” Ryou pulled Yugi down on the sofa with him. 

“If I could play, I’d kick all your asses.” Bakura swapped spots with Atem so Atem could sit closer to the monitor. 

It took them a moment to connect three control pads and configure the buttons. When they finished, they raced as Bakura watched, pretending to be bored and put out by the whole process. After a few races, Bakura slung his legs over all of their laps so he could stretch out. 

“Bakura, do you mind? We’re trying to play.” Atem nudged at Bakura’s legs to move them. 

“My apartment. My couch. My broken arm. Deal with it. I need my rest.” 

“You’ve made a strategic mistake.” Ryou tickled his bare feet. 

Bakura kicked and Ryou used it as a chance to escape. “I bet the cookie dough is ready.” 

“Wow, that worked really well.” Yugi laughed as he grabbed Bakura’s feet.

“You can’t tickle an injured person!” Bakura shouted and wiggled into a sitting position without banging his arm against anything. 

“This is how Bakura banged his arm yesterday, isn’t it?” Ryou asked Yugi as he held out a plate covered in unbaked cookie balls. 

“Maybe,” Yugi said with only a hint of guilt. “Here Bakura, try one!” 

He stole one of the balls of dough, lunged over Atem, and shoved the entire wad of cookie dough into Bakura’s mouth. Bakura complained with a muffled squeak although he _meant_ to give Yugi a fierce, warning growl. He grabbed Yugi’s wrist, pretending to shove him away, but really holding onto him. Yugi didn’t help by wrestling another cookie’s worth of dough into Bakura’s mouth with his free hand. Atem buried himself behind a throw cushion to shield himself from Bakura and Yugi’s scuffle. 

“Maybe I should move before _I_ get hurt.” Atem peaked from behind the pillow when they ceased-fired to catch their breath. 

“Sorry.” Yugi settled into his own spot on the couch. 

“Or, Yugi, you could do the thing where you put half the dough in your mouth and you lean over and make Bakura eat the other half without using his hands.” 

“What?” Yugi and Bakura shouted in union. 

“Party game.” Ryou shrugged.

“What kind of parties have _you_ been going to?” Bakura’s jaw dropped. 

“Apparently fun ones,” Yugi said. 

“Speaking of party games.” Bakura reached over and grabbed his own cookie ball. “If we’re going to do this whole idiot sleep over thing, we should think of something we can actually _all_ play.” 

“You can still roll dice.” Ryou smiled. 

“I can.” Bakura mimicked his expression. 

“Okay, okay, we’ll play Monster World.” Yugi laughed. “You guys don’t have to be so indirect. 

“I’ll only play if Ryou DMs,” Atem said. 

“Hey.” Bakura pouted. 

“I don’t trust you.” Atem booped Bakura’s nose. 

“Why do you bastards keep doing that!” Bakura smacked the sofa. 

“Because your nose crinkles up and it’s adorable.” Yugi snorted laughter. 

“It also derails you and saves us several minutes of argument,” Ryou answered. 

“Fuck. You. All. And I’m going to be a thief.” 

“I’ll get your maps and figurines.” Ryou raced to the closet in which Bakura kept all his gaming extras. 

“Atem, if I play a mage, will you be our tank?”

“Sure.” Atem plucked a warrior character from the pile. 

They didn’t bother with custom figures, instead snatching pre-made ones, except Bakura who used the original white-haried thief figure from the very first Shadow RPG he played against Yugi. Good times. Back before Bakura lost his dignity and succumbed to the powers of friendship. 

“You’re not fondly remembering all the times you almost killed us, are you?” Atem asked.

Bakura winked. 

“I thought so. You had a _look_.” 

“Since this is going to become a Friday tradition, I’d like to use a longer campaign I’ve been working on.” Ryou pulled his laptop from his overnight bag. 

“Sure, why not?” Yugi picked out a character and filled out the stat sheet.

“This campaign is a little different from what we’re used to. I was experimenting with a diplomacy based storyline instead of a battle-centric one.” 

“Diplomacy? Bakura’s as good as dead.” Atem smirked. 

“I’ll negotiate my foot right up your ass if you don’t shut the fuck up.” Bakura smacked Atem with his stat sheet, but Atem only laughed. 

“What’s the premise?” Yugi asked. 

“You’re mercenaries who have been hired to infiltrate a ball. One of you must pose as Prince Viscar, an emissary from a country far to the north. While at the party, you must gain the trust of the other guests and find out information—anything your employers can sell at the Dark Market where information is more precious than gold.” 

“This is easy. Yugi can be the prince and I’ll be his bodyguard,” Atem said. 

“What about Bakura?” Ryou asked. 

“Bakura is a thief,” said Bakura. “Bakura is going to sneak in the manor while Yugi charms everyone with his friendship nonsense and then he’s going to rummage through the writing desk of our host. Surely there’ll be some good information there.” 

“That actually sounds like a good plan.” Yugi nodded. “Are we ready to start?” 

“Let’s go.” Atem grabbed the dice. 

“All right. Yugi, Atem, your anonymous employers spent good gold to make sure your invitations were real and not forgeries. You’re dressed appropriately for your rank, which means Yugi’s wearing embroidered silk and carrying only a simple dagger, but Atem’s in proper armor and has his sword. You both enter through the front door. Bakura? How do you plan on sneaking in?” 

“Describe the building.” 

“It’s a manor the size of a small palace. It’s surrounded by gardens which are surrounded by a thick brick wall. Guards patrol the area.” 

Bakura used perception, listen, and sneak checks to infiltrate his way into the garden. Once well hidden is a cusp of trees, Ryou switched to Yugi and Atem. Yugi’s spells were charisma-based, so he had no trouble winning the hearts of the other guests. Atem even made a few friends out of the servants and guards while Yugi danced with all the eligible singles at the ball. As Yugi went through random rumors, Bakura sedated the guard dogs with a level one sleep spell and climbed to the third floor of the manor. He found the host’s study and in the writing desk, among other documents he stole for their employer, saw a written contract to assassinate all the other guests. Ryou texted him the contract since Yugi and Atem were in the ballroom, and therefore couldn’t know. 

Ryou continued dealing with Bakura’s rolls through texts while verbally giving Yugi the information he earned after befriending the host’s daughter. Bakura noticed Yugi reading text messages as well as the daughter whispered something important to Yugi. He requested a perception check, but rolled low and couldn’t see much through the crowd. Atem, however, saw that Yugi was upset and also rolled for perception. 

All shit broke loose as several guests vomited and dropped to the floor convulsing. Bakura figured they’d been poisoned. Fortunately, neither Yugi nor Atem had eaten anything because they’d been distracted with their quest. Bakura knew of nine guards attempting to slaughter the remaining guests. Atem’s perception check revealed the one closest to Yugi, but Atem was too far away to use his sword. However, Bakura was a thief, and he had his bow. He shot the guard going after Yugi in the throat and managed to take out three others before they could slit a single throat. 

Atem recruited several of the servants to revolt and join him. They stole weapons from the dead guards and killed the other assassins while Bakura regrouped with Yugi. 

“You saved me again,” Yugi whispered to Bakura when their figurines reached each other on the paper, gridded map representing the ballroom. 

“Bad habits are hard to break,” Bakura said even as he looted the dead nobles. 

Yugi had one antidote, and he used it on the host’s daughter who’d unknowingly snuck some oudurves from the kitchen at the beginning of the party. She agreed to go with them as a hostage so they could escape the ball without other guards attacking them. 

“You’ve escaped the city. Here’s a good break in the story,” Ryou said. “Next week we can pick up on what you do next.” 

“I don’t trust the girl.” Bakura shook his head. “She clung to Yugi too much. I wear manipulation like cologne and that bitch reeked of it.”

“You sound jealous,” Atem sang.

“I’m sure she’s just happy I saved her,” Yugi said. 

“Do what you want, but I’m telling you—”

“Save it for next week.” Ryou mussed Bakura’s hair. “Bed time.”

“Great, first you babysit me, and now I have a bedtime. Which one of you are my wet nurse? I think it’s time for my bottle.” Bakura rolled his eyes. 

“If we turn the couch this way,” Atem gestured with his hands. “We can make a circle with the air mattresses and all sleep close enough to talk.” 

“That sounds fun. Help me move the couch.” 

“I’m not moving,” Bakura insisted. 

“Think that’ll stop us?” Yugi grinned, flexing. 

Bakura turned away. He focused on Ryou setting up the air mattresses. There was nothing squirmy about watching Ryou, but worms writhed inside him if he so much as _looked_ at Yugi. After they shoved him into place Yugi slid next to him on the couch. 

“See? Easy.” 

“I’m swooning,” Bakura pulled from the deepest well of his sarcasm to make his tone convincing. “I should escape into the sanctuary of my bedroom before one of you rope me into _slumber party talk_.” 

“You know…” Yugi stood, digging the toe of his slippered foot into the carpet. “I’m not as short as I used to be, but I bet if we lay at opposite ends, we could both fit on the couch while Ryou and Atem took the air mattresses. That way you wouldn’t have to be by yourself.” 

“What did I just say?” Bakura laughed. 

“I don’t trust anything you say.” Yugi shrugged. 

“I wouldn’t mind taking the air mattress if Yugi’s willing to lay on the couch,” Ryou said.

“Join us, you cantankerous grump.” Atem slung his arms around Bakura. “I gave up a night in a mansion to sleep on your floor. Or is the Thief King too high and mighty to rub elbows with the rest of the nerds?” 

“I...fine, but only because I refused to be ridiculed by the Pharaoh by saying I’m too stuck up to sleep on a couch while he’s on an air mattress.” 

“You're welcomed to use me as an excuse,” Atem whispered in Bakura’s ear. 

He always wanted to slap Atem, but he _really really_ wanted to slap Atem at that moment. Why was he acting like he was wingman of the century? Bakura wasn’t trying to flirt! With anyone! Especially Yugi! 

“Someone bring me my pillows. I’m going to smother Atem.” 

“I’ll bring the pillows, but no smothering until you’re out of your cast,” Ryou said. 

The four of them settled. Ryou left the bathroom light on so a faint glow reached the living room as they chatted about duels, new Kaiba Corp games, and their day-to-day lives. 

“How’s everyone else?” Ryou asked. “I haven’t had a chance to really message anyone lately.” 

“Anzu has another show coming up,” Atem said. 

“That’s wonderful.” Ryou smiled. “I’m so happy for her.” 

“Kat and Hiroto are both working overtime right now. I’m glad because it gives them a chance to save money, but man, I miss when we were in college.” Yugi blew out a slow breath. 

“Every other night was like this in someone’s dorm room.” Ryou hummed at the memories. “Sleeping bags all over the floor. Books we hardly opened. I’m surprised any of us graduated.” 

“Atem and Bakura coming back wasn’t the only miracle we’ve seen,” Yugi teased. 

“I’m sorry I missed it.” Atem sighed. 

“What you were doing was more important,” Yugi said.

“Yeah, fighting with me was way more important than some dumb college parties.” Bakura smirked. 

“Ultimately, it was,” Atem agreed. 

“You weren’t supposed to agree with me.” Bakura’s smik flattened. 

“But I mean it. Ma’at throwing us into that chamber was the best thing that could have ever happened. The fighting, the conversation at the end, it took all of that for us to finally understand each other.”

“Don’t say it like that. Makes me want to barf,” Bakura groaned. 

“Too bad. We love you, Kura.” Atem snickered. 

“Man, fuck you. I’d smother you with my pillows, but I need them to prop up my arm.” 

“What’s this?” 

The corner of Bakura’s sketch pad jutted out from beneath the cushion. Yugi pulled it from under the couch and held it in both his hands. 

“That’s mine—” Bakura grabbed for it, but Yugi was too far away and Bakura’s mobility was compromised. 

“You can draw?” Yugi flipped through the pictures. “These are good. Hello? What’s this?” 

“What is it?” Atem asked. 

“Don’t tell him.” Bakura held up his hands. He really didn’t want Atem to see, not before it was finished. 

“I’m sure Atem’s seen a picture of two dudes sucking dick before.” Yugi laughed. 

“Oh my gods!” Atem jumped to his feet, swiped the book from Yugi’s hand and ran to the bathroom, near shrieking. “Oh my gods, you didn’t!” 

“Thanks a lot Yugi, now he’s going to read it.” Bakura dropped into his pillow nest. 

“I don’t understand? Why’s he’s so excit—”

Atem raced into the living room, crashing to his knees and hugging the sketchpad. 

“You’re drawing a Court of the Rogue doujinshi!” 

“It started as just a picture, but kinda ran away from me.” Bakura stole his notebook back. 

“You’re going to let me read it when it’s done, right?” Atem leaned close. His eyes were huge and he batted his lashes. 

“If you don’t piss me off between now and then.” Bakura smacked the top of Atem’s head. It did absolutely nothing against the shield of hair sprouting from his scalp, but it had been fun. 

“You two read that? It’s so cliche.” Ryou chuckled. 

“I don’t judge you when you read cookbooks,” Bakura said. 

“Okay, fair.” 

“Can I read it? When it’s done?” Yugi asked. 

“Aibou, do you read Court of the Rogue?” Atem asked. 

“No, but Bakura’s drawings were nice, so I wouldn’t mind reading the doujinshi.” 

“Yeah, yeah, yeah, I’ll send anyone a copy who wants one when it’s done. Until then, no looking—Atem.” Bakura beat him on top of the head with the sketch pad again because he could get away with it. 

“I’m too excited to sleep now.” Atem belly flopped onto his air mattress. 

“Anyone know the titles of any good ghost movies?” Ryou asked. 

“Let’s see what we can find.” Yugi grabbed the remote and turned on the television. 


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The plot thickens. Wait, did I say plot? I meant the sexual tension. Darn it. I'm always confusing those two! 😏

Bakura attempted to roll on his side in his sleep, but a jolt stabbing his arm reminded him he couldn’t. He squirmed, searching for a comfortable way to sleep on his back. His shifting disturbed Yugi who sighed and slid his foot up Bakura’s thigh and close to Bakura’s crotch. Bakura’s hips hitched on reflex. Yugi eased his foot down then back up, a centimeter higher than the first time. 

Bakura bit his good hand, suppressing the moan in his throat. Between Ryou, Yugi, and Atem’s aggressive hugging policies, Bakura was used to regular touch, but not _this._ His inner thigh was unexplored territory and Yugi’s big toe all but flirted with the leg of Bakura’s boxer shorts because of how high it slid. Heat pooled in Bakura loins and blood flowed to his cock. He kept still, but he wanted to _squirm_ , to hitch, to see where else Yugi’s foot would slide if he continued to move. 

Yugi rolled to his other side. He twisted his legs with Bakura’s, skin against skin, and Bakura’s teeth sank deeper into his hand. His gaze flicked to Ryou and Atem sleeping on their respective air mattresses. Atem snored; Ryou sucked in deep, heavy breaths. At least they were asleep. Yugi also lay asleep, eyelashes fluttering as he dreamed. Bakura untangled himself from Yugi’s legs. He needed ibuprofen and perhaps a cold shower. 

“What’s wrong?” Yugi sat up when Bakura struggled to free himself. He blinked at Bakura, hair wrecked from sleeping. Bakura’s fingers twitched with the urge to comb through the colorful strands. 

“Nothing,” Bakura exhaled, forcing himself to maintain composure. 

“That means it’s not nothing.” Yugi crawled over him. 

Bakura’s eyes widened. He stared at Yugi, somehow managing to keep his breathing steady. 

“I need...ibuprofen,” Bakura confessed. He only admitted it because anything else he might say would be worse. 

“You lay down. I’ll bring it.” Yugi held Bakura’s shoulders and pressed him into the pillows. 

The breath caught in Bakura’s throat. Every nerve inside him cried _yes!_ as Yugi laid him down. Yugi paused, hovering over him. Bakura’s heart muttered in his chest, yes-yes, yes-yes, yes-yes. He wasn’t sure what the question was—but his entire body agreed that the answer was _yes_. Yugi’s eyes darted about as he studied Bakura’s face. He parted his lips and the synopses in Bakura’s brain roared _yes_ , but Yugi swallowed, pulled away, and fetched a glass of water and two pills. 

“Could I get one more?” Bakura asked. He hated asking, but he was wound up and wasn’t sure if he’d be able to sleep as it was. He damn well knew he wouldn’t if he was dealing with the throbbing in his arm. 

“Of course.” Yugi brushed the hair from Bakura’s sweating temples before fetching a final pill. 

Bakura downed them all and drank the water. 

“Better?” Yugi asked. 

Bakura nodded. 

“Good.” Yugi combed his fingers through the spikes poking from Bakura’s braided hair. “G-goodnight.” 

Yugi realized what he was doing and returned to his half of the couch before Bakura complained. The room felt colder without Yugi in his immediate space. Bakura stared at the ceiling. He told his damn mind to shut off and fall asleep, but it refused. 

“I can’t sleep,” Yugi said after fifteen minutes. 

“Me neither.” 

“Think we’ll wake them up if we played Bauldur’s Gate with the volume on low?” 

“Ryou sleeps like he’s dead and Atem’s snoring so loud that I think he’s the reason _I_ woke up,” Bakura woke up because Yugi’s foot gliding up his thigh, but he wasn’t going to add _that_ detail, so he stuck with the lie. 

“Okay, but sit close so we can keep it quiet.” 

Oh yes, Bakura would keep close all right. Close enough to smell Yugi’s hair, and close enough for him to feel the way Yugi shuddered when Bakura’s breath tickled him. Bakura only paid a small amount of his attention to the game. Instead he played a better game, a game where he half-draped himself against Yugi who didn’t once complain. In fact, Yugi leaned against Bakura’s body weight as if craving it. 

They played until they both yawned every few minutes. Then they played another 30 minutes before Yugi leaned against the couch. Bakura rested beside him, too tired to register he was using Yugi’s shoulder as a pillow. Yugi gave him a sleepy smile. He laced his fingers with Bakura’s free hand and closed his eyes. 

***

“Sleepy heads. Sleeeeepy~ heads~” Ryou sang as he shook Bakura’s shoulder. 

“Go away,” Bakura nuzzled into Yugi’s shoulder to avoid Ryou’s happy voice. 

“I’m going to cook bacon for breakfast,” Ryou said. 

“Bacon?” Bakura and Yugi sat up together. 

“Baldur’s Gate II, huh? That one is classic.” 

“It should keep us busy until Bakura’s cast is gone.” Yugi rubbed sleep out of his eyes. 

“But you shouldn’t play until you pass out like that. You two have been hanging out with me too much.” Ryou wandered to the kitchen.

Bakura stumbled after him. He rested his forehead on top of the coffee maker as he waited for the pot to brew. 

“Tired?” Ryou asked. 

“Arm was bothering me a bit last night,” Bakura muttered, keeping his voice low so the other two wouldn’t hear. 

“How about this morning?” 

“It’s fine.” Bakura fixed a cup of coffee for himself and glared at the counter. 

“Week two is almost over. You’ll be out of that dreadful thing before you know it,” Ryou encouraged. 

“Sure.” Bakura slurped from his cup. 

“It was fun, but I have to go.” Atem yawned and stretched. “Seto shouldn’t be left unsupervised, and if he 3D prints one more Blue Eyes White Dragon model I’m going to break up with him and marry Yugi instead.” 

“You two would be the gaming power couple of the century,” Ryou said. 

“Don’t ever say that in front of Kaiba. He’d have a meltdown.” Yugi winced. 

“Truth hurts.” Bakura smirked against his coffee cup. 

Atem changed, gathered his clothes, reminded Bakura to show him the doujinshi the _second_ it was complete, and disappeared. 

“After breakfast I should run off too.” Ryou set their plates on the table. “Too many errands.” 

“What errands are you running on a Saturday morning?” Bakura frowned. Ryou never planned to do anything in the morning if he could help it. 

“Stuff...and things…” Ryou shrugged. “Eat your bacon.” 

Yugi and Bakura exchanged a glance at each other, but followed Ryou’s instructions and sat down. Ryou stayed long enough to shove everything into the dishwasher, but didn’t even change before dodging out the door. 

“Is it just me, or did we get ditched by them?” Bakura raised an eyebrow. 

“Yeah, they’re both acting a little goofy. Maybe no one slept well last night?” 

Bakura shrugged. 

“Well, don’t worry, I don’t work, so I’ll be here bothering you all day long. Is there anything you need?” 

Bakura looked around, as if something would appear. He shrugged. 

“I’ll probably sleep most of the day. I can give you a key if you want to go to your place for a bit and come back later.” 

“A key? You mean the Thief King doesn’t pick his lock each time?” 

“No challenge in breaking into these apartments.” Bakura scratched the back of his neck. 

“More hair fell out.” Yugi gestured to Bakura’s braid. 

“Guess it’s time to redo it.” 

“Okay, but first.” Yugi leaned into Bakura’s personal space, whispered. “I need to water the flowers.” 

“Finally, you understand.” Bakura chuckled. 

He sat in his computer chair, waiting for Yugi to gather the dry shampoo and brush from the bathroom. He brushed the strands first, gentle as ever, but when he lathered the dry foam into Bakura’s hair he was rougher than the first time. The slight tugs and yanks plucked strings of nerves Bakura didn’t realize he had. Once Yigi thoroughly ravished Bakura’s hair with his hands, he combed through it with his fingers again and then massaged Bakura’s scalp. 

Bakura angled his head, giving Yugi full control. He didn’t mention when the massage lasted longer than necessarily even if Yugi was being “nice” and helping “a sick friend.” Instead, Bakura relaxed in his seat and reaped the soothing, calming sensation of Yugi’s fingers in his hair. 

“Does this help?” Yugi asked, his voice small in the too quiet apartment. 

“Mmm-hmm.” Bakura sighed, perhaps forgetting to make a sarcastic comment. 

Yugi trailed down to Bakura’s neck and shoulders. It was almost too much, the way he kneaded the tension out of Bakura’s body. The strange precipice he dragged Bakura to—where Bakura felt far too vulnerable and wanted to flee, but at the same time felt far too good and couldn’t bear to pull away. 

“You want me to help wrap your cast so you can take a shower?” Yugi asked as he re-braided Bakura’s hair. 

“Yeah,” Bakura muttered. 

He knew he was being too agreeable, that he needed to protest a little, but he was tired from staying up most of the night and relaxed from the scalp and shoulder rub and didn’t have the energy to refuse Yugi’s help. Yugi retrieved a bag from the kitchen and Bakura wiggled out of his t-shirt.

Yugi froze half a person’s length from where Bakura stood. His eyes unfocused and his cheeks darkened. 

“Like what you see?” Bakura intended the line to sound ironic, but his voice was husky, and it came out as a flirtatious growl more than a sarcastic quip. 

“I can tell you work out more than Ryou.” Yugi poked Bakura’s sternum and tied the bag around his arm. 

“Parkour,” Bakura said. 

“Huh?” Yugi had been trying not to stare, but he faced Bakura with a questioning glance. 

“Parkour. I run around Domino climbing walls and vaulting over park benches and whatever.” 

“Wow, really? I didn’t know you had a hobby like that.”

“Wasn’t really a hobby when I did it in Egypt, more like on the job training.” 

“Of course.” Yugi stepped away and hugged himself. “You _would_ pick the thiefiest form of exercise out there, wouldn’t you?” 

Bakura shot Yugi with his finger and went into the bathroom. Alone, he had a small melt down. _Like what you see?_ What the fuck had that been? He’d been near flirting—with Yugi! He needed to stop. He needed to stop instantly. He needed to not think about Yugi’s foot slipping up his thigh as he pulled down his boxer shorts and stepped into the shower. 

Washing himself was more difficult than normal. He was too sensitive. The brush of the washcloth had his teeth on edge. Bakura chose oversized sweatpants and a hoodie as if he could hide his nerves from sensation. He found Yugi sitting on the couch and chewing his nails. 

“What’s up?”

“Huh?” Yugi glanced his way. 

“What’s up?” 

“Oh...nothing.” Yugi looked away. “Spacing out. In hindsight playing video games all night long was a bad idea.” 

“I have a great idea.” Bakura raised his eyebrows, appearing as devious as he could manage. 

“Hmm?” Yugi blinked. 

“Let’s go back to sleep.” 

“That’s your plan?” Yugi folded over in laughter. “I thought you were going to whip out a knife and suggest something stupid.” 

“Not _all_ my plans involve knives. _Most_ of them, yes, but not all.” 

“A nap sounds brilliant.” Yugi rubbed his neck. 

“Sorry, can’t properly return the favor one-handed.” Bakura gave Yugi’s shoulders a few squeezes. 

“Right there.” Yugi grunted when Bakura’s thumb hit a specific area between his neck and shoulder. 

“Here?” Bakura dug into the spot. 

“Yes,” Yugi hissed. “That's the best hurt ever.” 

“ _Heh_ ,” Bakura huffed a single chuckle without admitting to how much he enjoyed watching Yugi’s face wrinkle as he rode out the rough one-handed massaging. Bakura swapped to the same spot on the other side, and Yugi groaned. 

“You spend too much time hunched over a desk, you nerd,” Bakura said. 

“Probably...thanks. I’ll sleep better after you working that out.”

“What are friends for?” Bakura said it ironically. Of course it would be ironic when _he_ said it. 

So why did it sound flirty when Bakura heard his words? 

“Less than two weeks and we’re already friends. I thought it’d take an entire month.” Yugi twisted so he could stare at Bakura.

Bakura pressed a finger to his lips. Their secret. He winked and went to his bed. Bakura groaned when he realized all his pillows were in the living room. He turned to fetch them, but Yugi stood behind him with an armload. 

“Figured you’d need these,” Yugi said. 

“I can’t wait to sleep on my side again.” Bakura pulled the pillows from Yugi one at a time and arranged his arm rest. 

“Little spoon,” Yugi said. 

“What?” 

“We’re not playing the guessing game anymore, but you seem like a little spoon.” 

“I’m a knife,” Bakura insisted. 

Yugi laughed like it was a joke and left Bakura alone. Bakura stood and stared down the hallway. He’d never thought of spooning. The idea of laying next to someone on its own was forigne, horrifying. Yet last night he’d locked legs with Yugi on his sofa, and _that_ was anything but horrifying, so maybe…

Bakura shook his head to clear his thoughts. Sleep deprivation. He needed sleep to stop thinking such stupid nonsense. He crawled beneath the blankets and closed his eyes. The room was dim and his brain drifted. As he slept, he dreamt of Yugi’s foot inching higher up his thigh until he teased Bakura’s cock through the fabric of his boxers. Bakura hitched, whimpering at the gesture. Then Yugi pounced on top of him, twisting Bakura’s wrists over his head—the benefit of the dream was there was no need for casts to get in his way. 

Bakura dared Yugi to do it, and Yugi lowered his mouth and kissed Bakura. He moaned into it, writhing below Yugi’s bodyweight. The heat pooled into his groin, thick and heavy. He wanted, wanted, wanted-wanted-wanted. Bakura reached out with his hand in his sleep despite his dream wrists being pinned. 

The real press of lips wrenched Bakura from his dream. His eyes shot open and he had Yugi’s neck in his grip and Yugi’s lips against his. Bakura jerked to sitting. 

“The fuck is going on?”

“I thought you were having a nightmare.” Yugi said, his face wide with confusion. “So I came to check on you.” 

“Did I...kiss you?” Bakura rubbed his mouth as if he could smear the kiss away—or smash it closer. 

“You must have been dreaming,” Yugi said. 

“I don’t remember.” Bakura stared at the blanket. 

He remembered. He remembered his wrists pinned and the need to kiss throbbing in his chest. 

“Dreams are crazy like that.” Yugi released a nervous giggle. “I’m sorry I woke you—I’m going back to sleep.” 

He vanished. Bakura couldn't have escaped faster had he tried. He sat in bed staring at the hallway, but he couldn’t see Yugi. Had he crossed a line? Was Yugi uncomfortable? Not one to usually care about other people’s comfort, especially when he never asked for any of them to watch over him, Bakura found himself unusually concerned. 

Bakura’s thoughts were so hazy as he walked down the hallway that he could have been trapped in another dream. The trance-like quality of his mind might have been why he was capable of stopping next to the sofa and speaking out loud.

“I’m sorry,” Bakura said. 

“Why?” Yugi had been burritoed and buried in his own blanket, but he popped his head out when he heard Bakura’s voice. His face was red from the blanket—or perhaps awkwardness. 

“I...didn’t mean to, so if I upset you, I’m—”

“It’s fine!” Yugi shook his head. “Don’t worry about it at all! These things happen.” 

Bakura wanted to ask how many of his friends had accidentally kissed him. He certainly never accidentally kissed Ryou, but Bakura didn’t have enough friends to provide a good comparison. 

“Okay,” Bakura said. “Wanted to make sure.” 

“Don’t worry.” Yugi bit his bottom lip, a smile toying with his expression. “I won’t tell anyone you apologized for something—or about the kiss.” 

“Glad you have the priorities right and know the apology is a bigger faux paux than the kiss.” Bakura grinned. 

“I know you pretty well, huh?” 

Terror struck Bakura’s core as Yugi grinned. He realized, wide awake as he was, that he wanted to properly kiss Yugi. The way his whole face laughed when he was amused, cheeks rounding, eyes twinkling, lips plump and _begging_ to be tasted. Bakura shut his eyes. 

“Bakura? Are you okay?” 

“I’m—dizzy. I think I better go lay down. Immediately.” 

“Do we need to call the doctor?” Yugi untangled himself from the blanket and grabbed Bakura. 

“No. No. I’ll sleep it off—”

“You’re not supposed to be dizzy. What if something’s wrong? What if you more hurt than we thought, and—”

“Yugi, I’m tired. Stop making a big deal about it.” Bakura’s cheeks were ten degrees hotter than lava as he turned away from Yugi, afraid of what would happen if he drew too close. 

“Bakura—”

“I promise,” Bakura insisted. 

“You’re a liar,” Yugi snapped. 

“Fair, but, this time for real. I’m not sick.” 

“You look like you have a fever.” Yugi pressed his hand against Bakura’s forehead. “You’re really warm.” 

The touch made Bakura _hotter_. He was going to die. Right there in his own living room. Not from disease or from a bridge collapsing. He was going to die because everything he’d ever scoffed about when people started rambling nonsense about _crushes_ and _pining_ was hitting him like a demon-possessed train and he didn’t have time to process it because Yugi was close enough to share breath with and caressing his face because he was worried. 

“I’m embarrassed, you idiot!” Bakura shoved Yugi back with a single hand and ran to his bed. 

Now he was the one hiding beneath the covers. It had been an impossible situation. He either allowed Yugi to drag him to the hospital for nothing, or refuse and have Ryou over giving him the chicken soup treatment as well, and while embarrassed wasn’t exactly the right term, convincing Yugi it was the problem was better than the truth—that Bakura wanted to kiss him again. 

The bed shifted as Yugi sat beside Bakura. Bakura flinched and shut his eyes. Why wouldn’t Yugi leave him alone? He’d already humiliated himself to escape. The last thing he wanted was to do something stupid like talk about his feelings or be cheered up. 

“I’m sorry,” Yugi said. 

“You didn’t do anything,” Bakura muttered. 

“I should have realized, but I was so worried you might be hurting and covering it up.” 

Yes, of course he was, because if Bakura had been hurting he would have covered it up. 

“Don’t worry. I still think you’re a pesky, lying, scheming criminal, okay?” 

“You’re flattering me to make me feel better.” Bakura peeked from out from the blanket, unable to suppress his smile. 

“Is it working?” Yugi grinned. 

“A little.” 

“Would it upset you if I laid here for a while?” 

Bakura didn’t know how to answer. There weren’t words to describe how badly he wanted Yugi to kiss him, how pleasant laying together sounded, how terrified Bakura was of admitting it, or even experiencing it. Yugi studied his face, frowning. He exhaled, easing down beside Bakura and pulling the covers over both of them. 

“You don’t have to answer, but if you want me to go, tell me, okay?” 

Bakura nodded. Yugi sighed in relief. He curled up beside Bakura’s good side and fell asleep next to him. 

Bakura had been wrong. Sleeping beside another person wasn’t horrifying at all. 

In fact, it was amazing.


	7. Chapter 7

Bakura paced. A knock echoed in his apartment. He opened the door and walked away without paying any attention. 

“Bakura? Are you okay?” Ryou shut the door. 

Bakura grunted in response. 

“You look stir crazy. Let’s go out and walk around for a bit.”

“Won’t help,” Bakura said. 

“I know you pretend to be the ultimate gaming goblin who lurks in the dark and is one with the shadows.” Ryou shook his hands in a spooky gesture. “But normally you run around a lot. It’s been three weeks now. You have to feel pent up.” 

“I feel pent up, all right.” Bakura snickered at his own suffering. 

The Yugi situation had only gotten worse. Each day he came over, Yugi found little excuses to sit next to, touch, or otherwise cozy against Bakura and it was killing him. Maybe Yugi-Friendship-Motou could cuddle with friends from dusk to dawn, but Bakura had a short platonic touch meter at best—something Yugi shattered over a week ago—and now the little accidental caresses were such deliriously coveted agony that Bakura felt like the Ring was back around his neck. Only this time it wasn’t simple power he craved. 

“Okay. Here’s the plan. We get hot chocolate. We walk. And you tell me why you look like you haven’t slept all week.” 

“Because I haven’t slept all week,” Bakura snapped. 

“Get dressed. It’s not fun if you spill everything out. I want to weasel it out of you one detail at a time. You know, our normal conversations.” 

Bakura gave a loud, aggravated growl as he marched to the bedroom. He couldn’t get into jeans, so it was more sweatpants and hoodies. He stomped into the living room in fresh clothes and scowled. 

“Let’s go.” Ryou held the door open for Bakura. 

“This is dumb.” 

It wasn’t until they were at the park with hot cocoa that Ryou nodded his head. 

“Talk.” 

“It all started over 3,000 years ago. I was six or seven, a small army of royal soldiers rode into my village with torches.” 

“If your childhood is what’s bothering you I’ll happily hear the story, but I have a feeling that you’re on edge because of a certain star-haired King of Games.” 

“Why are you bringing up Yugi?” 

“Because you two keep flirting every time you’re within a 2 km distance of each other?” 

“We do not!” 

“You do too,” Ryou said. 

“We do not.” 

“You’re not eating. You’re not sleeping. You’re pacing when Yugi isn’t around and laughing _a lot_ when he is. Bakura—”

“If you say what I think you’re going to say—” Bakura spun, pointing his cast-bound fingers at Ryou. “I’ll beat you with my cast.” 

“Not a bad idea. If you re-break your arm Yugi will have to spend even longer taking care of you.” 

“I hate you. I fucking hate you. Why are we even friends? We’re awful to each other.” 

Bakura lifted his face toward the clouds above them. The day was exceptionally gray, but Bakura couldn’t help but think the entirety of Domino City looked beautiful and perhaps there was more to existence than survival, and holy shit Ryou was right, this was probably a little more than a crush. 

“You’re funny.” Ryou shook his head. 

“I’m hilarious,” Bakura parroted. He sipped his drink, wrinkled his face, and passed it to Ryou who accepted it with delight. 

“I think I’m going to be really busy next week and—”

“Please don’t.” Bakura shook his head. 

“Mother fucker, did you just say please?” Ryou asked. 

“Did you just call me a mother fucker?” 

“I had to balance things out,” Ryou said. 

“Don’t argue details with me right now. And don’t shove your nights onto Yugi. First of all, I really could use a night alone.” 

“Self care,” Ryou snickered. 

Bakura glared at his cast. He’d been afraid to, though his arm didn’t really hurt unless he tried to use it, and it’d probably be okay.

“That’s not what I meant, but the last thing I need is to see _more_ of Yugi.” 

“Why not?” 

“Don’t be stupid,” Bakura spoke through clenched teeth. “Every stupid friendly hug is literally murdering me, and if he braids my hair one more time I think I’m going to have a stroke.” 

“That’s so cute.” Ryou double fisted hot chocolate as they curved around a pond. 

“It’s not cute. I’m suffering here.” 

“You seem to be under the false assumption that everything Yugi’s doing is out of friendly intention, but I doubt that’s true.” 

“Of course it’s true. I’m just another friendship trophy for Yugi to mount on his wall in his study or whatever.” 

“You’re confusing friendship and hunting?” 

“Am I? Am I really? I see no difference.” 

“One has guns.” 

“Getting shot in the chest can’t hurt more than it already feels.” Bakura shook his head. 

“So cute!” Ryou squealed. 

“Shut your mouth.” Bakura groaned. 

“Honestly, Bakura, ask Yugi on a date. He’ll say yes.” 

“You’re insane. It’s time to go home.” Bakura marched back to his apartment. 

“I’m not teasing you. I’m serious.” 

“ _Nghh_.” 

“I know you didn’t have a lot of exposure to people during your first life. And we all do get a little extra sappy with hugging you because we know you never had enough of it—”

“Ah-ha! I knew you guys were always messing with me on purpose. Assholes!” 

“We care, you jackass.” Ryou tossed his first cup and focused on the second. “So yes, you get double hugs, but _trust me Bakura_. Last Friday when we were playing our RPG Yugi was _glowing_ each time you looked at him. He likes you too.” 

“That’s...crazy. That’s crazy.” 

“Here’s what I’m going to do. I’m going to walk you home, and I am going to give you a night alone. Calm yourself down a little, and tomorrow when we game, watch Yugi. You’ll see what I’m talking about.” 

“Whatever. You’re crazy.” 

“Call me if you need anything.” Ryou stopped in front of Bakura’s apartment complex. “Otherwise I’ll be over tomorrow to cook dinner before everyone shows up.” 

Bakura stopped, scowled, grabbed Ryou and pulled Ryou into a quick hug. “See you tomorrow.” 

“My goodness. Yugi has been quite the influence on you.” Ryou giggled. 

“Don’t make me regret being nice.” Bakura bumped Ryou with his hip and went upstairs. 

_Self Care_. 

It should be fine. He hadn’t taken any painkillers the last few days. Sometimes when Yugi was too close and Bakura’s heart knocked against his ribcage he felt a phantom throbbing in his bones, but more or less his arm was fine if he kept it still and elevated. Nevertheless, Bakura hesitated as he lay on his bed and brushed his fingers across his stomach. He was afraid of what images his imagination would conjure if he touched himself. A shiver raced down his spine. He was already remembering the week before when he’d pulled Yugi down to him while sleeping and pressed their mouths together. 

Why couldn’t he jerk off to BDSM or fetish porn like everyone else? Why was it the dry and faint touch of lips that had Bakura’s cock growing down his pant leg? Bakura shoved a pillow over his eyes to block out the light, but it couldn’t block out his thoughts, rather his imagination invented new scenarios. Bakura imagined the magnetic pull, the electric rush as a pair of lips—not anyone’s per se...merely lips in general—grazed against his own. 

Bakura fumbled with his right hand below his mattress, finding the small bottle of lube he kept around for himself. Fortunately the cap was the kind one pressed with their thumb to pop open and not the screw on kind. He wiggled his pants past his hips and drizzled the lube directly onto his cock. Snapping it shut, he dropped it on the floor and focused on spreading the gel over his growing erection. 

It’d been over a month, because of the hospital stay, since Bakura touched himself, and his flesh reacted without much effort. Bakura grunted, lowering his lids and breathing in quick, shallow snatches as he pumped his fist up and down. Bakura eased his hips into his closed hand. More often, Bakura started slow, but this time the urge to go faster overtook him. Bakura grit his teeth, huffing and digging his heels into the mattress. 

And what if those lips kissed down his neck? Over his collarbone? To his chest? 

A moan slipped from Bakura’s mouth. 

His palm was hot, and the lube was wet. The combined sensations enveloped Bakura’s cock and his limbs and torso grew taut with anticipation. He didn’t need fantasies, instead focusing on the basic, present pleasure building inside of him. Bakura whimpered, working his hips harder. All at once the rush swooped Bakura in its grasp and he sank boneless into his blankets. 

A few wisps of hair tickled his face and the braid slung over his shoulder as Bakura settled and panted for breath. A small grin teased his face, and he closed his eyes, more relaxed than he’d been in over a week. A few intrusive thoughts of Yugi snuggling against him tried to pry their way into his mind, but Bakura did his best to ignore them and instead focused on the wash of relief as he dozed. 

Cleaning up was a hassle and wrapping his own arm in a bag to shower took three times longer than letting someone help him, but Bakura was glad to have a night alone. 

Until it was time to sleep. 

The apartment _felt_ quiet. Bakura had grown used to knowing someone was down the hall, but he was alone, and...he hated it. An entire life spent alone in the desert, Bakura assumed it was how he preferred living his life, but 3 weeks of company had derailed an entire existence of conditioning. There was no one to say goodnight to, no one to play video games with, no one to make lewd jokes to...it sucked. 

Bakura was angry.

So angry. 

It wasn’t fair. He’d been fine. Everything had been fine. How dare Ryou and Yugi swoop in and destroy everything Bakura accepted as normal. How dare they. 

Unable to sleep, Bakura found his sketch pad and worked on his doujinshi until sheer weariness shut his eyes and dragged him into dreams of Yugi sucking on his neck. 

***

“What’s this about?” Ryou laughed the next day when Bakura threw an arm around him. 

“Nothing,” Bakura insisted. 

“You’re acting like you're glad to see me.” Ryou booped the tip of Bakura’s nose. 

“Of course—you’re cooking my dinner.”

“Had you texted me, I would have came back over,” Ryou said. 

“I know.” Bakura shrugged. 

“Can I tell you a secret?” Ryou fiddled with the ends of his hair. 

“We have those? Dang, weren’t we mind melded or something?” Bakura teased. 

“Exactly.” Ryou gestured. “I spent so much time with you in the Ring, even when I didn’t know you were there it always...seemed a little less lonely when I wore it. And it’s been years and years since then, but I miss it, a little. I miss you. I hate living alone.” Ryou shook his head and marched into the kitchen. “I know, I know, I’m stupid and weak.”

“Doesn’t your apartment building have two bedroom apartments?” 

“Yes. I’ve tried getting roommates, but no one likes my 3am gaming parties or creepy occult supplies scattered everywhere, or they try to hit on me, or they get mad because I leave craft supplies all over the kitchen table, or they try to hit on me. I have friends, and I enjoy time with them, but apparently I’m awful roommate material.” 

“Or everyone else is.” Bakura drummed his fingers against the counter. 

“That’s a nice way of looking at it.” Ryou pulled out his favorite wok and diced onions. 

“I hate this place,” Bakura said. “I’ve complained about the leak under the kitchen sink three times and they still haven’t fixed it. Oh shit. I haven’t drained the pot in a month.” Bakura rushed to the cupboard.

“Don’t you dare.” Ryou slipped in the way so he could pull the pot out from beneath the sink. 

It brimmed to the top with water. Ryou poured it out slowly to avoid it splashing everywhere. Bakura used the flashlight on his phone to check the surrounding area, but nothing looked rotted or damp. 

“See what I mean? This place is a dump. Let me move in with you.” 

“Pardon me?” Ryou replaced the pot, narrowing his eyes at Bakura. 

“You heard me.” Bakura shoved his good hand into his pocket. “You don’t like being alone all the time. I’m kinda getting used to having you morons around. Think of the fucking campaignes we could make? I can sketch our characters and draw maps while you write the stories.” 

“You really want to be roommates?” Ryou asked. 

“No, I suggested the entire thing to shout ‘gotcha’ at the last moment and laugh diabolically in your face.” Bakura grit his teeth. 

“I’m so excited!” Ryou flung his arm around Bakura in a half hug, avoiding Bakura’s cast. 

“Don’t get too excited. You’re going to have to help me pack all this crap up and move it.” 

“This is where friends are useful, Bakura. They’ll help us do all the work as long as we feed them.” 

A knock on the door interrupted their conversation. 

“Speaking of.” Bakura answered the door and Atem dive bombed him with a hug much less gentle than Ryou’s. 

“Are you finished yet?” 

“No bitch. I still have to ink it.” 

“Let me read it now.” Atem pouted. 

“Nope.” Bakura purred. 

“You’re evil!” Atem dropped on the couch.

Who knew the best vengeance against the pharaoh was withholding art? Bakura was already planning a sequel for no other reason than to torture Atem. 

“You left the door open.” Yugi peeked into the living room. He held a fresh bouquet of flowers in his arms. 

“Are those mine?” Bakura smiled, walking close enough to smell the perfume of the blossoms. 

“Yeah. The other ones are pretty wilted now, so I thought it’d be nice.” Yugi dug the toe of his sneaker into the carpet before he started, shut the door, and switched to guest slippers. 

“You know what this means?” Bakura slipped his hands on top of Yugi’s so they both held the bouquet between them. 

“I’m going to have water these now?”

“Bingo.” 

“Oh no. How awful.”

Despite the flowers between them, Yugi tried to lean in. Bakura mimicked him. The petals of a yellow rose teased his cheek, and Bakura closed his eyes. He felt Yugi’s breath shifting the violets and statice flowers. 

“What’s up everyone?” Jonouchi’s voice shattered the moment. 

Atem burst into laughter and Ryou winced. 

Bakura jumped backward, the irritation in his tone apparent as he said, “Oh great Jonouchi’s here.” 

“Hey.” Yugi waved. 

“You are a royal pain in my ass.” Bakura leaned over the sofa and glared at Atem. 

“Nevermind the doujinshi. I have a new romance that’s even better to watch.” Atem held his stomach. Tears weld into the corners of his eyes. 

“How are you doing, Bakura?” Jonouchi asked, either ignoring or (more likely) not noticing the awkward tension in the air. 

“Amazing,” Bakura said in an excited voice. 

“Really?” Jonouchi copied his tone. 

“Yes. You see, my arm was broken, but the power of friendship healed me.” He raised the flowers into the air. “Hallelujah!” 

“I still don’t know how any of you put up with him.” Jonouchi shook his head. 

“The feeling is mutual.” Bakura sang as he set the flowers next to the jar and threw the old ones in the trash. 

“We’re playing Monster World tonight. If you want we could work your character into the party.” 

“Monster World? Oh, uhhh, thanks Yuge, but…” Jonouchi winced and rubbed the back of his head. “That game gives me the heebee jeebees. I think I’ll pass.” 

“Would you at least like to stay for dinner?” Ryou asked. 

“Nah, I should go home and spend time with the kids. I just wanted to say hi and see how Bakura was doing. He’s an ass, but he did save you two.” 

“What’s that?” Bakura cupped his hand next to his ear. “I have a great ass? You dog! I’m telling your wife you said that.” 

“Ho, ho, you’re a riot.” Jonouchi gave Bakura a flat look. “You better be nicer to Yugi than you are to me, because after everything he’s done for you, if you hurt him imma—”

“Kat! I’m fine!” Yugi’s face exploded into a mess of pink. He shoved Jonouchi toward the door. “Thanks for stopping by. We’re always happy to see you. Hi five my favorite little guys. We’ll see you later.” 

“Wait a moment, please.” Ryou rushed into the living room, wiping his hands onto his apron. “Before you go. Would you be willing to help me move Bakura’s things into my apartment at the end of the month? I think I can get all my things, but Bakura’s bed will be a challenge.” 

“What? Why?” Jonouchi frowned. 

“We decided it might be fun to be roommates.” Ryou shrugged. 

“Yeah, but why Ryou?”

“Katsuya,” Yugi interrupted. “It’s fine.” 

“Because Ryou’s my friend?” Bakura snorted. 

“You don’t have friends.” Jonouchi huffed. 

“I’m in a room full of friends, what the fuck?” 

“I’m your friend?” Atem bolted over the couch and smothered Bakura in another hug. 

“Down. Bad Pharaoh. Quit jumping on people or we’ll have you neutered.” Bakura elbowed Atem in the ribs, playfully...maybe a touch too hard, but playfully! 

“Huh…” Jonouchi shook his head. “Yugi’s been a pretty good influence on you. Not really surprised though. See you later.” He waved and vanished. 

“What was that even about? Felt more like a test than a wellness check.” Bakura narrowed his eyes. 

“He’s stupid and you should ingore him.” Yugi rushed to rearrange Bakura’s flowers and fill the jar with fresh plant food and water. 

“Did you just call your best friend stupid? Everyone’s saying you're a good influence on me, but I think I’ve been a bad influence on you.” 

“I could hire movers for you,” Atem returned the subject back to moving. 

“Oh, I don’t know if we need all that.” Ryou shook his head. 

“Sure, let’s do that.” Bakura sat on his coffee table and teased the violets poking out from the jar. 

“Bakura, that’s rude,” Ryou scolded. 

“I said we were friends. I deserve free moving service.” Bakura smirked. 

“What made you decide to move in together?” Atem asked. “Are you merging all your Monster World equipment?” 

“Pretty much.” Ryou laughed. “Our gaming nights will be even better.”

“And with two beds and a couch everyone won’t have to crowd at night.” 

“What? You don’t like sharing the couch with me?” Yugi laughed, but it sounded a little strained. 

“When you put it that way, Atem can use my bed, and we can be the two who take the couch.” Bakura did his best to hide the smile fighting the corners of his mouth. 

“I don’t know, Bakura,” Ryou said with a suspiciously innocent tone. “My couch is a little smaller than yours. You both will have to get _really close_ if you share.” 

“It’s a sacrifice I’m willing to make in the name of friendship.” Bakura heaved a dramatic sigh. “Is dinner ready yet?” 

“Yup! Everyone come and get a plate.” Ryou laughed. 


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In sheer Bakura fashion, once things start, they snowball. 
> 
> Only two more chapters after this, I'll try to get them posted before Christmas.

Bakura prayed to the gods that his quick self-trist the day before was enough to help him sleep through the night without catching on fire from the tension, but as he and Yugi settled into place, legs brushing together, Bakura realized it’d been useless and he was in hell, or maybe heaven. He wasn’t sure anymore. 

"Do you have enough room?" Yugi asked. 

"If you get in my way I'll kick you." 

Their knees bumped together. Bakura shut his eyes.

"Goodnight everyone!" Ryou yawned.

Atem and Yugi returned his goodnight. Bakura grunted. He managed to doze after an hour of rampant daydreaming. He awoke, hours later, because his feet were cold. Half asleep, he reached out his legs, searching for warmth no longer available. 

Bakura blinked, sat. He searched the room and saw Yugi sitting in the computer chair near the desk and toying with Bakura's bouquet. Bakura slinked to the other side of the couch, careful of his arm.

"Did I wake you?" 

Shadows softened Yugi's face. The bathroom light gave Yugi a thin halo around his hair. It took every ounce of will Bakura had not to glide his fingers through the layers of magenta and black. 

"No," Bakura said. "Are you all right?" 

Yugi nodded and teased the statice used to fill out the bouquet.

"Yellow roses are for friendship, right?" Bakura caressed one of the rosebuds with his knuckle. "Not that I'm familiar with all that flower speak nonsense, but I know red means love and yellow is for friendship." 

"Does it? I didn't realize," Yugi whispered.

"You _would_ unconsciously pick friendship flowers." Bakura muffled his laugh so he didn't wake the others. He didn't want to share the moment. This was between himself and Yugi. Bakura's fingers wandered to the violets. "You're going to ruin me. Who will give me flowers once the cast is off?" 

"I will," Yugi said. "If you like them. I'll always buy you flowers." 

Physical pain shot through Bakura's fingers. His throat contracted. Dizziness swept through him. He wanted flowers. He wanted…

"Okay." Bakura nodded, too much left unsaid. 

"It's nice to have someone to buy flowers for." Yugi smiled. "The florist is probably going to think I have a girlfriend." 

"Make sure to tell her it's actually a boyfriend." Bakura winked, playing it off as a joke, though his heart somersaulted in his chest. 

"Have you ever…dated anyone?" 

"No." Bakura shook his head. "I'm sure you have, though." 

"Yeah." Yugi frowned. "But it seems like all the luck I have for games doesn't work on people. Something always happens and we break up." 

"I can't imagine anyone being dumb enough to break up with you." 

"Thanks Bakura. That's really nice." Yugi smiled.

"I'm only saying what's on my mind."

"Dating me is on your mind?" Yugi grinned, scraping his teeth against his bottom lip. 

"You brought it up." Bakura turned away to keep himself from lunging at Yugi. 

"You're right. I'm sorry." 

"It's not that I care. You can talk about anything you want to." 

"I am a little curious why you and Ryou decided to move in together." 

"He came by yesterday, but I convinced him to go back home. I thought it'd be nice to be alone for a night, but it was...lonely." 

"You should have called me, I would have come over." 

"I know. I didn't want to bother anyone." 

"It's not a bother." Yugi held Bakura's hand.

Bakura stared at their clasped hands. Didn't Yugi see he was killing Bakura? His heart couldn't take anymore. It was going to rupture. 

"We can still game on Friday nights, and…you don't have to stop coming over to visit." Bakura's smile was nervous and elated both at once. "Who else will water the flowers?" 

"You don't really need me around if Ryou's looking after you." Yugi's eyes gleamed, sad.

Bakura pressed their locked hands against Yugi's cheek.

"I…" He lost his breath. Swallowing, Bakura forced the words from his mouth. "I want you around." 

"Really?" Yugi's voice caught in his throat. 

"I don't always lie." Bakura pressed their foreheads together. "Ryou's lonely, and I was lonely until a few weeks ago, so it seemed like a good idea to move to a two bedroom, but if I only saw you once a week for gaming nights…I'd miss you." 

"I'd miss you too." Yugi brushed his nose along the curve of Bakura's cheek. 

Was this flirting? Was this Yugi's bizarre idea of friendliness? Was this falling in love? Bakura didn't know, and only refrained from screaming because he didn't have enough breath in his lungs. 

"We should probably go to sleep." Yugi broke away. "Or we'll sleep all day like last week." 

"I think," Bakura tightrope walked between the boundaries of friendship and _more_ to see how Yugi would respond. "We might fit better if we both lay the same way instead of criss-crossed." 

"What about your arm?" 

"You'll have to use my chest as a pillow to give my arm more room, but it's better than my feet kicking your lower back all night." 

"True. Let’s try it." Yugi fluffed the pillows for Bakura. He gestured for Bakura to lay down.

Bakura hadn't expected his thinly veiled excuse to work so easily, but after he found a comfortable spot, Yugi curled on top of him and snaked his arms and legs around Bakura's body.

"How's this?" Yugi asked.

"Comfortable," Bakura murmured. 

Yugi sighed in relief, pressing himself closer. Bakura soaked in Yugi's body heat. He cursed his cast for preventing him from wrapping both arms around Yugi, but—in Yugi’s embrace—he was still able to fall asleep more quickly than he had in weeks.

In the morning Ryou and Atem rushed out the door, using worse excuses than last time. Bakura scowled, but Yugi only shrugged his shoulders with a huge grin on his face.

"I guess they're really busy." 

The only thing they were busy with was being scarce, but Bakura forgot all about it when Yugi backed Bakura against the wall and unbraided his hair.

"Your hair's a mess. I need to fix it before we do anything else today."

"Actually." A great plan formed in Bakura's mind as Yugi's fingers combed through his hair. "It's been awhile. What it really needs is a proper wash." 

Bakura rested his hand on Yugi's hip, calculating his every move and watching for Yugi's reactions. 

"Would you be a dear and help me? I can't scrub it one-handed, and it's too long to wash in the sink, but if I lean over the bathtub I bet we can manage." 

"Oh...o-of course," Yugi stuttered. 

"Hmm...we don't want your shirt to get damp." 

Bakura grabbed the hem of Yugi's shirt and tugged it up over his head. Bakura purred when he saw the cut muscles trailing along Yugi's chest and stomach. 

"I see the rest of you matches your arms." Bakura risked brushing his palm along Yugi's pectorals. 

"Aren't you more likely to get wet?" Yugi trembled beneath Bakura's fingers.

"Obviously I need help removing my clothes." Bakura pulled Yugi's hand to the zipper of his hoodie, suggesting Yugi be the one to do the honors. 

Yugi's eyes followed the trail of the zipper as he revealed more and more of Bakura's chest. He slid the fabric off, careful with Bakura's cast before he hooked his fingers into the band of Bakura's sweatpants.

"These too?" 

"Yes," Bakura managed to speak out loud one of the thousands of yesses his body had been screaming for weeks. 

Yugi knelt as he pulled Bakura's pants down, but maintained eye contact the entire time. Bakura stepped out of his pants. Gooseflesh puckered along his limbs as he stood in only boxers. Yugi stood and gestured down the hallway. 

“After you.” 

***

Bakura knelt over the rim of his small apartment bathtub and leaned forward. He felt Yugi step behind him. Bakura’s guts looped. There were so many things Bakura wanted Yugi to do, none of which had a single thing to do with shampoo. Bakura groaned in annoyance when Yugi slipped a bag over Bakura’s cast, but didn’t verbally complain because he knew it was necessary. 

Yugi’s chest pressed against Bakura’s back as he turned on the water and adjusted the temperature. Bakura held his breath. This had been his amazing plan, but as Yugi brushed Bakura’s hair over his shoulder and reached forward to make sure he’d gotten the water right, Bakura regretted the decision to play coy. He should have simply kissed Yugi and see where things lead. 

Regardless, once Bakura had a plan he stuck with it, so while Yugi continuously nudged against Bakura and he soaked Bakura’s hair, Bakura gritted his teeth and rode out the desire throbbing through his core. Yugi didn’t skimp on the shampoo, and worked the lather through the length of Bakura’s hair. 

“It’s really fun playing with your hair,” Yugi admitted while he paid extra attention to Bakura’s scalp. 

Bakura moaned in reply—not because he wasn’t listening, but because he was too lost in the sensation of what Yugi was doing to bother thinking of a witty retort. Yugi crept closer. Their bodies pressed together for a moment before Yugi angled Bakura down to the running water again. He closed his eyes as a rush of soap and water poured around his face. Too quickly it was over and Yugi was wrestling each one of Bakura’s spikes with a towel. 

“Thanks,” he muttered, still distracted. 

“I know Ryou’s a great cook, and he’s been working really hard to make sure you have meals to eat, but…” Yugi hesitated. “You ever get into the mood for something greasy?” 

“What did you have in mind?” Bakura smirked. 

“A burger sounds a lot better than leftovers, and I was thinking…” The towel dropped from Yugi’s hands. He stared directly at Bakura, his face a wash of color. “Maybe you wanted to go with me?” 

“Are you asking me out?” 

“We could go as friends if you wanted to.” Yugi’s face fell. 

“Don’t be ridiculous. I hate friends,” Bakura scoffed. 

“So...um…” Yugi twisted the corner of the towel in his hands. “This, is...l-like, a real date?” 

They knelt on the worn bathmat near Bakura’s tub, shirtless and both a little damp despite Yugi being careful to avoid splashing. With tentative movements, Bakura laced his fingers with Yugi’s and stared at their combined hands. His thumbs brushed the curves and Yugi’s hand. Yugi broke into a nervous giggle. 

“I need to go home and change. I want to look nice—wait, I should braid your hair.” 

“Tonight.” Bakura’s thumb smoothed over Yugi’s hand a little faster. “I’d rather leave it down if we’re going out.” 

“Okay.” Yugi bumped their noses together. “I’ll be back in a few hours, okay?” 

“Shoo.” Bakura waved his hand as if he couldn’t wait for Yugi to go when really he couldn’t wait until Yugi came back. 

“Bye.” Yugi kissed Bakura’s cheek and ran out of the bathroom. 

Bakura held his scalding cheek for a solid minute before he strolled into his room. Determined, Bakura managed to finesse his way into a pair of jeans. The shirt was easier—once he’d gotten the cast through one of the sleeves. At the very least it wasn’t Bakura’s right arm broken, so he was able to apply some kohl to his eyes before calling himself date-ready and finding his sketchbook. He spent the rest of the afternoon finishing the inking, and scanned the pages to his computer so he could send Atem a copy. 

Yugi returned wrapped from throat to toes in black leather and silver spikes and buckles. Bakura’s mouth dried, and he had to fetch water to keep from choking. 

“We’re going to Burger World, right?” Bakura asked, feeling underdressed in his t-shirt and jeans. 

“Unless you want to go somewhere else?” 

“You look awfully fancy to be going to a burger dive.” 

“Maybe I overdid it?” Yugi rubbed his elbow, blushing. 

“Fuck it, you look great.” Bakura smirked. “Let’s go.” 

They crossed a few streets and headed over to the closest Burger World. Usually Bakura and Ryou could make a burger and fries disappear while racing each other through double milk shakes, but that evening Bakura’s stomach boiled and he picked the meat and pickles off of his bun while only snacking on his fries. 

“First dates are the worst,” Yugi said. 

“I’ve never been on a date before.” Bakura doodled on his napkin with a pen.

“You mean...ever?” 

“Wasn’t really a custom in Egypt, and I didn’t have anyone to talk to anyway.” 

“I fucked up. I should have done something more exciting.” 

“Like skydiving?” Bakura asked. 

“Something in between Burger World and Skydiving.”

“Don’t be so moderate.” Bakura grinned. 

“There has to be a few moderate duelists in Domino City. Gods know Kaiba is extreme enough to make up for it.” 

“What did he and Atem do for their first date?"

“They dueled.” Yugi’s lips pursed in an annoyed line. 

“Holy shit. They would.” 

“At least it works for them.” Yugi shrugged. 

“What about your first date?” 

“My first date, that was really me going out, was with Anzu. It was painfully cliche and the kiss at the end was painfully ‘she’s more into the Pharaoh than me.’” 

“Ouch.” Bakura winced. 

“It’s fine.” Yugi shook his head. 

“You know, the great thing about dating me is that I’m definitely not into the Pharaoh.” Bakura winked. 

“What a keeper.” Yugi poked at his half eaten bun. 

“If you’re ready, we can bail.” Bakura nudged his head toward the door. “Sooner we go back to my place, the sooner I can invite you in for coffee.” 

"Let's go."

As they walked down the street, Yugi slipped into a corner market.

“Where are you going?” 

“I just have to grab something super quick.” 

Bakura snickered when he saw the “something” was a tin of mints. Bakura stole the mints from Yugi’s hand and popped three into his mouth before returning them. Back at his apartment they sat on the sofa. Yugi kept both his hands on his knees; Bakura used a pillow to prop up his arm. 

“Um...so…”

“Good talk.” Bakura nodded. 

“We could play Baldur's Gate.” 

“We could.” 

“We can try to make a bigger card castle than the one you made with Atem and make him jealous.” 

“That idea is definitely going on the to-do list. Remind me to buy a few more decks of cards.” 

“Bakura,” Yugi said. 

The smooth, velvety way Yugi spoke Bakura’s name made Bakura turn, curious. He was met with Yugi’s lips pressing against his own. It’d been so long since their first accidental kiss that Bakura had forgotten how soft kissing Yugi felt. Bakura opened his mouth, experimenting, teaching himself what worked based on Yugi’s breathing. He traced Yugi’s bottom lip with his tongue and Yugi’s breath hitched, so Bakura decided to add more, slipping his tongue into Yugi’s mouth and french kissing him. 

“Oh wow.” Yugi broke for breath, gasping. 

“Hmm?” Bakura made a curious, content sound. He gazed at Yugi, yearning to dive back to his lips. 

“You sure didn’t kiss like that in your sleep.” 

“I was sleeping.”

“It was exciting though, the first time.” Yugi dipped his head. “I’ve, uh, sorta been crushing for a bit.” 

“That’s why Jonouchi came over. He was scoping me out.” Bakura smacked the couch cushion with his hand. “Wait, that’s why Ryou and Atem keep bailing on us.” 

“They were trying to help.” Yugi shrugged. 

“Ryou could have told me and I could have seduced you properly instead of fumbling around like a nervous asshole this entire time.” 

“You got us half naked together in the bathroom to wash your hair. Wasn’t that seduction?” 

“Last minute throw caution to the wind seduction maybe, but it wasn’t proper planning and scheming level seduction.” 

“In that case.” Yugi shoved Bakura against the cushions and crawled on top of him. “I’m giving you official permission to properly seduce me.” 

“I’ll see what I can come up with.” Bakura licked his lips and gave Yugi a sultry glance. 

With a huff of breath, Yugi dropped to Bakura’s mouth and plucked kiss after kiss from his lips. Bakura forced his cast-arm to stay on the pillow, but threaded the fingers of his free hand through Yugi’s hair. Bakura arched when Yugi’s hips adjusted. They focused on their mouths, but began nudging their bodies against each other. The more they kissed, the more fire coiled through Bakura. He bucked, hard, out of his mind and needing pressure against his groin. 

Bakura whimpered as their lips kneaded together. Yugi dropped to Bakura’s neck and Bakura couldn’t stop the sighs and exhales from escaping him. He didn’t approve of the tender, love sick sounds he made—each one declaring how he’d never made out on a couch after a date before—but Yugi aligned their groins and frotted against him, and Bakura was too gone to self censor, so he cooed, and hitched, and moaned at each shift of Yugi’s hips. 

“Bakura…” Yugi whispered against Bakura’s neck, nibbling. 

“ _Ah...ahh...ahhh...ahhhh...ahhhh!_ ” 

A rush of excitement burgeoned and spilled from Bakura’s body. He hooked his arm around Yugi’s neck and hung on for his life as he came with another whimper. Bakura gasped, dazed, almost too lost to realize it was already over. He didn’t want it to be over. He _never_ wanted it to be over. 

“Please.” Yugi fought with the button and zipper of his leather pants. Once his dick was freed, he snatched Bakura’s hand and shoved Bakura’s palm against his burning cock. 

Bakura curled his fingers around Yugi’s girth. The angle was odd, grabbing someone else’s cock, it was like trying to write while staring at a reflection, everything was backward, but Bakura held tight, the top of his grasp teased the rim of Yugi’s cockhead each time he stroked him. Yugi tugged at Bakura’s hair hard enough to pull a cry from Bakura. He pumped his hand faster, taking the rough hairpulling as a sign Yugi was close. Yugi’s bucking quickened. Each exhale was a desperate whine, and Yugi rocked his body faster. 

“Oh shit,” Yugi buried his face in Bakura’s hair as he spilled over and down Bakura’s hand. 

Bakura relaxed, allowing the experience to soak into his mind. Yugi’s breath was loud and sharp as it pierced the silence. They lay without speaking for a long time. Bakura’s face burned, so many thoughts attacked him he wasn’t sure what to say, or do, or feel, so he continued to cling to Yugi and hoped Yugi would initiate whatever happened next. 

What Yugi did was plant soft, pliable kisses up and down Bakura’s neck and across his collarbone. Bakura breathed through the affection. It took all his strength to do even that much. 

“You lay here and rest. I’ll be right back.” Yugi snatched a single kiss from Bakura’s mouth and rushed away. 

He returned with a washcloth and cleaned and dried them both. Bakura wiggled out of his pants altogether, tossing them in the laundry and slipping into clean boxers. He turned and saw Yugi also in boxers and a t-shirt. He held Bakura’s hand. 

“Did you want to nap? Or game? Or do something else?” 

“I finished the doujinshi,” Bakura said. 

He wasn’t sure why, of all the things to do after sex he felt like showing Yugi his stupid fan comic. They lay on the bed together. Yugi somehow managed to press himself closer than usual. Bakura blinked as Yugi examined the sketchpad one sheet of paper at a time. The silent, gentle affection, the quiet in the room, the comfortable way Yugi lay beside him, it all had Bakura realing. The urge to run twitched all the way down to his toes. 

“Bakura, are you okay? I didn’t make it awkward, did I?” Yugi brushed the bangs from Bakura’s forehead.

He glanced at Yugi, his expression pained, his jaw slack. As a testament to how unbound he was laying beneath the covers together, Bakura said the first thing which came to mind. 

“Being comfortable freaks me the fuck out.” 

“I’ve noticed.” Yugi continued to brush Bakura’s hair back. “Is there anything you want me to do or stop doing?” 

Bakura shook his head, glancing around the room as if he couldn’t recognize it. 

“Do you have the manga this is for?” Yugi raised the sketchpad. 

“The first dozen or so,” Bakura said, his mind blank and only half listening. 

“Can I read them?” 

“Sure?” 

“Outloud?” 

“Uh...sure?” 

Yugi kissed Bakura’s forehead and jumped out of bed. He returned with his arms full of books. After re-fluffing Bakura’s pillows, Yugi lay so Bakura could rest against his chest while propping up his arm. Yugi held the book open, for both of them to see the pictures, and read out loud. The story grounded Bakura somewhat. It was familiar, he’d read each issue three times. Bakura found his breaths softening, slipping in and out of his lungs more easily than before. His eyes grew heavy. He listened, and glanced at the pictures, but allowed himself to relax instead of focusing too closely. 

Bakura woke an hour later with the back of his head still pressed against Yugi’s chest. 

“Did you enjoy your nap?” Yugi murmured, half asleep himself. 

Something cracked inside of Bakura. Had it been a physical noise it would have shaken the room, but instead it merely shook his soul. His throat tightened and his eyes stung. 

“Yugi,” Bakura swallowed, trying to keep his shit together, but everything was crumbling like wet sandcastles when the tide came in. 

“Yeah?” 

“Don’t freak out, okay?” 

“I’m not.” Yugi shook his head. 

“Promise…” Bakura sniffed. “Promise not to freak out...and don’t ask...what’s wrong…”

“Okay.” Yugi kissed Bakura’s palm and pressed it against his cheek. 

“Good…” The first tears welled, hovered in the corner of his eyes, spilled. 

More followed. Bakura’s chest hiccuped as everything behind the cracked barrier dissolved into the saltwater of his tears. Even if he wasn’t gasping, he wouldn’t have been able to explain _why_ he was crying, only that it had something to do with everything at that moment being good. 

Yugi slipped from beneath him so he could turn on his side and rested his cheek against Bakura’s chest. He smoothed his hands over Bakura, keeping the touches light and deliberate. It comforted Bakura, but it wrenched more sobs from his body. Yugi never asked what was wrong, though, and for that Bakura was grateful. 

When his cheeks dried and his breathing evened, Bakura lay beneath Yugi and devoured the presence beside him. He sucked in the scent of Yugi’s hair, sought out Yugi’s hand to lace their fingers again, cooed when Yugi nuzzled. Bakura scrubbed the salt from his face. 

“Baldur's Gate sounds good,” Bakura said without Yugi having to ask. 

“Okay. Hey, um, why don’t I cook an entire plate of bacon for us to snack on while we play?” 

“Keep talking like that and I'll fall in love.” Bakura clutched his chest. 

“With the bacon?” Yugi grinned. 

Bakura licked his lips instead of answering. 


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New year, new chapter. Now that I've survived the holidays, I will get back into the Ryou mansion CYOA

“Why do I even own half this junk?” Bakura threw more clothes into a ‘donate’ box. 

“Well, you appeared out of nowhere, and we were scrambling to get you anything you could need, so…” Ryou shrugged. “We went overboard.” 

“You decide what kitchen stuff I keep. The rest can go to the Shadow Realm.” 

“Is that what you named the donation box?” Ryou shook his head. 

“At least I’m sticking plates there and not human souls.” 

“Progress.” Ryou clapped. 

“Yeah...progress.” Bakura lay on the carpet, staring at the ceiling. 

“I heard Yugi finally gathered up the courage to ask _you_ out. I hope you know I lost 500 yen to Atem because you were too chicken to ask first.” 

“Had you told me my pining wasn’t unrequited—I would have been more forward.” 

“I couldn’t give it away. It was part of the bet,” Ryou said. 

“You both are assholes.” Bakura shook his head. 

“So I’m assuming you had a nice time?” 

“Does it ever stop being terrifying?” Bakura asked. 

“What? Love?” Ryou leaned over Bakura to stare at him, blocking Bakura’s view of the ceiling. 

“Being okay.” Bakura gestured, but neither his words nor his body language could describe the dred weighing him down. 

“I...yes. It gets better.” Ryou shifted so he could lay beside Bakura. “After the Ceremonial Duel I couldn’t stop crying. I wasn’t sure if I missed you, or hated you, or hated Yugi for having such a starkly different experience than me, or hated Atem for existing, or if I was scared, or happy, or relieved, or lonely or what. Nothing made sense. I felt like the ground would cave below me, but I kept walking, Bakura, and once you realize the people trying to support you are sincere and they’re not going to slip a knife in your back it gets easier to love them back.” 

“I’m sorry,” Bakura said. It was the first time he truly said it to Ryou. "For everything."

“Thank you.” Ryou rolled over, kissed the crown of Bakura’s head, and went to pack another box. 

Bakura lay a moment longer, trying to soak in whatever it was he was feeling, but it was too big to absorb, so he used the wall to brace himself, got back to his feet, and kept walking toward the living room where Ryou waited with more boxes for them to pack.

*** 

“This place is so empty.” Yugi turned in a circle staring at the apartment. 

“Most everything went back to good will. Movers will be here tomorrow.” Bakura leaned against the back of the couch. 

“Are you going to miss this place?” Yugi asked. 

“It’s funny.” Bakura ran his hand along the sofa upholstery. “I was never attached to this place, and didn’t think I’d miss it at all, but this last month has had a few good memories and leaving is a little more bittersweet than I thought it’d be.” 

Yugi nestled beside Bakura. He searched for Bakura’s hand and intertwined their fingers together. 

“I’m sure those memories will build more quickly at the new place,” Bakura said. 

“I’m glad to hear you think so.” Yugi squeezed his hand. “We should up our gaming nights to twice a week.” 

“We already have more campaigns outlined than we can play,” Bakura said. 

“And I think Ryou talked Mai into joining, so we’ll have another player.” 

Bakura nodded. He turned and caught Yugi staring at him. Bakura didn’t mean to smile, but his mouth curled upward. 

“Bet you’re ready for the cast to be off,” Yugi said. 

“12 days and counting.” 

“We should have a party to celebrate.” 

“Let’s talk Atem into hosting it.” Bakura grinned. 

“So we can party in a mansion?” Yugi laughed. 

“Precisely.” 

“I’m sure Atem would agree. Just don’t get drunk off of champagne and break your arm trying to cartwheel.” 

“I won’t if you don’t jinx it.” Bakura walked around the couch and dropped onto the cushions. “I’d suggest we finish Bauldur’s Gate, but everything’s packed.” 

“I’m sure I can think of something to do to entertain us.” Yugi smiled and he climbed over the couch and knelt beside Bakura.” 

“Oh?” Bakura purred and lidded his gaze. 

“Mmm-hmm,” Yugi brushed their noses together. 

“What could you possibly have in mind?” Bakura asked against Yugi’s lips. 

“Maybe a little of this.” Yugi ghosted his lips over Bakura’s. 

He held onto Bakura’s face and swirled his tongue into Bakura’s mouth. Bakura reclined backward, giving Yugi a better angle. 

“Or some of this,” Yugi murmured as he latched his lips around the pulse point of Bakura’s throat. 

Bakura sucked in a breath. He grabbed at Yugi, squirming and encouraging Yugi to suck harder against his skin. 

“How’s your arm feeling?” Yugi asked. 

“Itchy as fuck.” 

“But does it hurt?” 

“No. Keep kissing.” 

“I have a better plan.” Yugi pulled off Bakura’s shirt and tossed it behind the couch. 

Dropping to his knees, Yugi lavished kisses across Bakura’s chest and stomach, sliding lower...and lower...and lower…

“Oh gods.” Bakura’s hips bucked on their own as Yugi kissed around his navel. “Oh fuck.” 

They’d spent the last few weeks making out. Bakura understood Yugi was self-conscious about the cast and no amount of pouting, manipulating, or even honesty was going to convince Yugi he was fine, so he’d accepted they weren’t getting past heavy petting until the cast came off. 

Until Yugi stared up at him from between his legs. 

“You’ll tell me if it’s too much.” 

Bakura nodded yes. Desperate for Yugi to keep going. With a deft, experienced tug, Yugi yanked Bakura’s pants to the ground. He spread his fingers and trailed his hands up Bakura’s thighs. Bakura hitched at the touch. He circled his hips, enticing Yugi closer. Something close to a sly smile curled around Yugi’s lips before he kissed Bakura’s skin. He licked closer and closer, but avoided Bakura’s growing cock despite Bakura’s impatient whimpers. 

“Dammit, Yuge.” Bakura grit his teeth, growling. 

“You only use my nickname when you’re turned on.” Yugi giggled. 

“Do it. Do it. Do it. Do it. Do it.” Bakura hitched. He slammed his eyes shut, grit his teeth, and strained his hips, pushing closer, begging Yugi to suck him with every motion of his body. 

“You’re pretty sexy when you’re frustrated.” Yugi licked up the length of Bakura’s dick. 

“Oh gods.” Bakura’s voice dropped to a low moan. 

“Is this what you wanted?” Yugi swirled his tongue around Bakura’s cockhead. 

“Yes!” Bakura screamed. Fuck the neighbors, he was moving out the next day. They could bitch to the landlord all they wanted. 

Yugi hummed. The vibrations trailed to Bakura’s balls, and Bakura screwed his face in a tight knot of desire. Every flick of Yugi’s tongue was warm and wet and delightful and he trailed around Bakura’s shaft. And when Yugi finally fastened his lips over Bakura’s cock and sucked? Oh gods. Bakura barked out needy, aroused sounds he couldn’t control. His body jerked when Yugi’s tongue flicked his skin. 

The longer Yugi sucked the more Bakura felt like he might die. Nothing living should ever feel as good as Bakura felt on his second-hand couch in a near empty apartment and with a broken arm. Yet it was good, and it felt good, and Bakura could release all the tension he carried in his thoughts and lose himself in the warm, hazy comfort Yugi offered him. Then the pleasure stampeded out of Bakura’s control. He hitched, whimpered, and came until there wasn’t a working bone left in his body and he slumped against the sofa half-dead. 

Yugi swallowed and pulled away. He kissed higher until he was licking Bakura’s throat. 

“How do you feel?” Yugi asked. 

“If I say I feel like I could take over the entire world would you get worried or laugh?” 

“Both.” Yugi grinned. 

“If I say it’s your turn, will you try to stop me?” Bakura fumbled with his sweat pants, pulling them around his waist so he could ease onto his knees. 

“I can wait two more weeks.” Yugi blushed. 

“I can’t.” Bakura rearranged the pillow so it still supported his cast while he knelt in front of Yugi. 

“Be careful.” Yugi kicked out of his pants. 

His stiff cock bobbed, and Bakura stared, aroused all over again from seeing how turned on Yugi grew while giving Bakura head. Greedy and never one to do anything in half measures, Bakura grabbed Yugi’s cock and swallowed him to the base. 

“Fuck—Kura—fuck!” Yugi squealed as Bakura bobbed his head up and down with zeal. 

Bakura had no idea what he was doing. He’d seen the occasional porn, and plenty of drawings in his erotic mangas, but this was the first dick he’d ever touched that wasn’t attached to a body he was inhabiting. But he listened to Yugi’s grunts and moans, and he watched Yugi’s mouth twist into an O as Bakura allowed Yugi’s cock to graze the back of his throat. Every sound and action suggested Yugi was lost in the moment, so Bakura kept going, and only sputtered a little when the shocking heat of Yugi’s come filled his mouth. Bakura blushed, nervous, but when he looked up, Yugi’s face was red as cherry candy, his eyes were shut, and he wore an expression of sheer bliss. Bakura licked his friction-burned lips and grinned. He figured he must have done all right for his first time. 

Bakura nudged beside Yugi on the sofa and rested his head against Yugi’s shoulder. 

“‘M awake,” Yugi muttered, not fully awake. 

“What’s your favorite color?” Bakura asked. 

“My what?” Yugi blinked, trying to wake himself up enough to talk. 

“Your favorite color...your favorite animal...your favorite day of the week.” 

“Let’s see…” Yugi smiled. “I like blue, and cats, and Saturdays because I get to spend the entire day with you.” 

“I’m being serious. I’m trying to really...know you.” 

“I answered seriously.” Yugi kissed Bakura’s forehead. 

***

“It itches!” Bakura groaned. 

“Two more days! You got this!” Ryou encouraged him, unpacking the Monster World supplies first. Priorities. 

“I’m going to stick my entire arm in the garbage disposal so it doesn’t _itch anymore_.” 

“That will be awesome.” Ryou clapped his hands. “Can I film it? We’ll put the video on the dark web.” 

“Don’t encourage me! You’re supposed to be the responsible one.”

“Since when? I’m the one who stays up until 3am and eats raw cookie dough.”

“Who even let’s people like us live on our own without adult supervision?” Bakura grabbed a few figurines to make a half-assed effort to help, but setting things on the shelf one-handed was slow work. 

“I’ve been asking myself the same question all my life,” Ryou said. 

“I’m not making it two more days.” Bakura clawed at the plaster around his arm. 

“Stop.” Ryou held Bakura’s hands. “Tough it out. Two more days.” 

“I don’t want to be tough. I’ve been exposed to too much friendship.” Bakura slumped against the wall near Ryou’s display case. “Now I’m weak. Can’t survive. After I die, tell Yugi I...maybe sorta kinda liked him a whole lot…” 

“Answer the door.” Ryou gestured to the door after a knock interrupted Bakura’s soliloquy. 

“Can’t. I’m hurt.” Bakura smirked. 

“What if it’s Yugi?” Ryou mirrored Bakura’s grin. 

“It’s...probably not. He’d text.” 

“We’ll never know unless you open the door and find out.” Ryou finished unpacking the first box and began on a second. 

“Damn you.” Bakura stomped to the door. His expression darkened when he saw Atem standing in front of him. “And of course it would be _you_.” 

“I brought you a house warming gift.” Atem held the potted cactus higher for Bakrua and Ryou to see. 

“Thank you, Atem. It’s very nice of you.” 

“Why cactus?” Bakura glared at it. 

“I figured you were going to force Yugi to water it, so I got something low maintenance.” 

“Don’t ruin our fun.” Bakura sniffed. 

“How is it fun making Yugi water your flowers every day?” Atem pursed his lips. 

“If he didn’t like the excuse to come over, would he keep buying me more?” Bakura nodded to the vase of flowers sitting on top of a stack of boxes. 

“I suppose not.” Atem set the cactus near the vase. “But so we’re clear, I’m dating a billionaire, and if you ever upset Yugi they’ll never find your body.” 

“Atem! Yugi told you no death threats!” Ryou shouted from the other end of the room. 

“Don’t worry, Ryou.” Bakura flashed a grin. “He wasn’t threatening.” 

“Glad we’re on the same page.” Atem gave Bakura a hug since his hands were free. “Are you excited to get your cast removed?” 

“Can’t wait. Gonna chop the whole thing off with a meat cleaver. Ryou, we have a meat cleaver, right?”

“In a box somewhere,” Ryou answered. 

“Great. Atem, make yourself useful and help me find it.” 

“Sorry, I’m a Pharaoh and couldn’t possibly do manual labor.” Atem shrugged. “Oh, don’t forget to bring your duel disks to the party.” 

“Sure. As long as the mansion doesn’t collapse while we play.” Bakura sat cross-legged near a bookshelf and picked at the tape sealing the closest box. 

“Kaiba Corp would never build a substandard product, and the contractors responsible for that bridge will never build anything in Domino City again.” 

“Savage. I like it.” Bakura dug his nails beneath the tape, but struggled with only one hand. 

“No pocket knife?” Atem grinned as he pulled the tape for Bakura. 

“If I had a knife, wouldn’t I be threatening you with it?” Bakura took his time slipping each book into the bookshelf. 

“Ryou, tell him to be nice.” Atem grabbed a handful of books and shoved them onto the bookshelf. 

“Sorry, Atem, I would, but me telling Bakura to do something sorta makes him do the opposite.” 

“I know who could make you behave.” Atem winked. 

“Shut-up. He can not.” A lick of heat flared across Bakura’s cheeks. He focused on the half-full bookshelf. 

“Are you saying if Yugi was here and staring at you with his big, purple puppy eyes you wouldn’t be melting?” 

“Of course not.” Bakura snorted. “I’m a hardened criminal. I don’t melt when a cute face smiles at me!” 

“So you admit that Yugi _is_ cute?” 

“I hate you.” 

“He’s _especially_ _cute_ when he sees you and he lights up and he gets that specifically goofy grin,” Ryou jumped in. 

“I hate you both.” Bakura hid his face. 

“Is it possible to blush to death? Because I think we’re murdering Bakura.” Atem laughed. 

“I’ll kill you in your sleep.” Bakura stormed into his room. 

He sat on his bed and shoved a pillow against his face so the others wouldn’t hear him. Bakura giggled, loud, uncontrollable peals he muffled with cotton. Yugi _was_ that cute, violently so, and it was that, and not the blushing, which would be the death of Bakura. 

***

The crowds were exhausting. After a few duels, Bakura stole a slice of cake and snuck onto a balcony on the third floor. A light breeze blew his hair behind him as he watched the stars and enjoyed five minutes of quiet. 

“Are you enjoying the party?” Yugi sat on the railing beside him. 

“This cake should be garlic flavored.” Bakura stabbed at it with his fork. 

“You should be imprisoned for crimes against humanity for that joke alone.” Yugi wrinkled his nose. 

“My jokes are only the third worst of my past crimes.” Bakura smirked. He offered Yugi a bite. 

Yugi grinned and opened his mouth, inhaling the bite of cake in a way which made Bakura shudder. 

“So…” Bakura set the cake behind him and turned to face Yugi. “Cast is off.” 

“I know.” Yugi licked frosting from his lips. “I’m excited for you.” 

“Yeah.” Bakura rubbed his upper arm. A mild phantom pressure still hugged it from having the cast on for a month and a half. “There’s something I’ve been wanting...for a while now…” 

“You can’t throttle Atem, if you were thinking about it.” Yugi shook his head, chuckling. 

“Gods, I’m such a bad influence on you.” Bakura grinned, but almost as soon as his lip curled, it twitched and fell, nervousness devouring him from the inside out. “And you’ve been a bad influence on me too.” 

“Never!” Yugi giggled. “I’m an angel.” 

“You are to me.” Bakura lassoed his arms around Yugi, tugged him to Bakura’s chest, and squeezed him in a fierce hug, burying his face in Yugi’s spray of rainbowed hair. 

“This is what you wanted? A hug?” Yugi’s face beamed. 

“I want a lot of things. I’m very greedy.” 

“Well, what else do you want?” 

“Another date,” Bakura said. “For a start.” 

“How about dinner at my place tomorrow?”

Bakura nodded. Yugi shoved him backward. The banister was wide enough for Bakura to lay on his back and for Yugi to straddle him. 

“I think you shoved me on top of the cake?” 

“O-oh…” Yugi blushed. “That’s going to make my super spontaneous kiss a little less sexy isn’t it?” 

“Not at all.” Bakura jerked Yugi to him, stealing his own spontaneous kiss first. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It wasn't until after Yugi shoved Bakura onto his back that I remembered the cake (as I was writing), so instead of fixing it, I just had Bakura realize that he was laying on top of cake lmao


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I haven't felt well since Christmas, and I honestly just thought it was anxiety/depression but tl;dr I ended up at the doctor's and my BP was 169/96 and now I'm on BP pills and I'm feeing better. 
> 
> So (FINALLY) here's the last chapter. I got a rough draft of the next bit of the Ryou CYOA and I hope to get that posted soon and just focus on that fic for awhile.

“Do I look slutty enough?” Bakura stood with hands outspread. 

“Absolutely.” Ryou gave him a thumbs up. “You’re a total whore. In a good way!” 

“Okay, but is it the right _kind_ of slutty? I want my outfit to scream ‘helpless bottom who isn’t going to do any of the work but is up for just about anything being _done_ to me.’” 

“The red leather pants are very flashy and you have a cock ring sewn into your mesh shirt, so...whatever that means, Bakura. I’m just here for moral support. The second you leave I’m getting online and LANNing with Jonouchi and Honda.” Ryou shook his head. 

“Does my ass look great?” 

“Of course it does! It’s modeled after mine.” 

Bakura gave Ryou double finger guns, and it was about gods damn time that he had his signature move back. 

“I’m off!” 

“Have fun.” Ryou gave Bakura a quick hug. “I won’t wait up for you.” 

“Good idea.” Bakura snickered. 

He hopped on a bus and between the stop and Yugi’s, Bakura swung by a flower shop. He fluffed his hair and gave his clothes a final check before ringing the doorbell. Bakura’s palms were clammy and his heart raced, but he kept a cool exterior as Yugi opened the door. 

“W-wow, you look good, Bakura.” Yugi’s gaze lost all focus when he caught sight of Bakura who stood with a hand on his hip and a single red rose between his lips. 

Bakura removed the flower from his mouth and smoothed the crimson, satin petals up Yugi’s cheek. 

“Good evening, Mr. Motou.” 

Yugi giggled, holding his chest as if his heart might burst. 

“Come inside.” 

“I believe that’s my line,” Bakura whispered in Yugi’s ear. 

“We need to eat dinner before you serve dessert.” Yugi pinched him. 

“No cheating.” Bakura flinched and pressed the rose to Yugi’s chest. “This is yours.” 

“A red rose?” 

“It matches my outfit.” Bakura slipped out of his matching red leather jacket and lay it over the back of Yugi’s sofa. 

“Yes, but I remember you once telling me red roses meant love.” 

Bakura raised his gaze to meet Yugi’s. He held out his palm. “If you don’t want it, give it back.” 

“No. You gave it to me, I’m keeping it forever.” Yugi hid the rose behind his back, flashing Bakura with a warm smile. 

Bakura exhauled, relief washing through his body. 

“I hope you like steak.” Yugi kissed Bakura’s cheek and walked toward the kitchen. “I’m not very good at cooking unless it’s a slab of meat or a burger.” 

“If over-stuffing me with a pile of meat is your idea of seducing me—it’s working. I’m swooning.”

“So I’m the King...of Game?” Yugi pulled back a chair for Bakura. 

“And perhaps a better thief than me.” Bakura held his chest as he sat. “Because you’ve stolen my heart with that horrible joke.” 

Yugi giggled and chatted about work while they ate. Bakura told him how he and Ryou were getting along as roommates, which was better than Bakura would have guessed. He hated to admit how nice it was to have a nocturnal occult gremlin stalking his living space in the middle of the night—much like a cat only Ryou cooked and played Monster World which was an important improvement. 

“And since all the two bedrooms were filled up and we ended up with a three bedroom, there’s an entire game room and bathroom separating where we sleep, so when you spend the night…” Bakura winked. 

“Speaking of bedrooms...would you like to see mine?” Yugi asked. 

Bakura stood, bowed, and offered his hand to Yugi. Yugi accepted and led Bakura to his bedroom. He grew excited, rushing to his bedroom closet and pausing before pulling open the door. 

“If I show you something, promise not to mention it to anyone during duels?”

“Sure?” Bakura shrugged. “It’s not like I talk to people.” 

“Here’s what I’m working on for Kaiba corp.” 

Yugi pulled out two flat panels. It reminded Bakura of tablets. He handed one of them to Bakura. Bakura saw a power button, so he pressed it and the screen lit up. Light shot up from the screen, projecting a hologram between them. 

“It’s a three dimensional strategy game. Monsters and statistics are similar to duel monsters, but this adds territory, and teams are much bigger. Full platoons instead of five cards at a time.” 

“Holy shit. This is amazing?” Bakura’s mouth dropped. He flicked through the options and chose desert as his start up territory. 

“So are we playing?” Yugi gave Bakura a hungry stare. 

“You should have known the moment you placed this in my hands that we were going to try it out.” 

“Okay first you—ah, you’ve already figured it out. Never mind.” Yugi shook his head. “I forgot who I was playing against.” 

“Better not, or you’ll lose.” Bakura winked. 

Bakura navigated his soldiers through the three dimensional tiles. They had to avoid rocky cliffs, so it was slow going. Yugi had chosen a forest based territory and wove his players through the trees. Bakura baited Yugi, stalling his characters and trying to lure Yugi into the harsher terrain. Yugi slipped into the edge of the desert but lingered near the tree lines so he could retreat. 

Bakura sent a few skeleton warriors to test Yugi’s elves and was ambushed by a squad of archers hiding in the trees. Fortunately arrows didn’t have much of an effect on skeletons, and once Bakura grew close it was easy to wipe them out. 

“You think I would have remembered that wouldn’t have worked.” Yugi sighed. “I only designed the game.” 

“Were you distracted by my beauty and charm?” Bakura teased. 

“Those pants are a little distracting.” Yugi ran his eyes up and down Bakura’s body. 

Bakura was too occupied flirting and didn’t see that the forest was sneaking into his desert—or rather a squad of ent-like creatures were attacking. They crushed Bakura’s skeletons, but Bakura had fire-wielding, cursed mummies nearby and they set the tree soldiers on fire. 

Before either one one of them could wipe out the other’s forces or claim their bases, the game crashed. 

“Dammit! I thought they fixed that bug! Uuurgh, I need to send a report real quick.” Yugi grabbed his tablet and typed on the screen. 

“Does that always happen?” 

“More often than not.” 

“Shit. I’m going to have gaming blue balls for the rest of the night.” 

“Once it’s fixed again, I’ll invite you over to help me beta it.” 

“Games and perhaps a little more?” Bakura set his tablet aside and crawled toward Yugi. 

“Wait, I’m still submitting this report.” 

“I don’t mind. Continue.” Bakura slipped behind Yugi and kissed the nape of his neck. 

“I can’t focus when you’re kissing me.” Yugi curled in on himself and shuddered. 

“Pity, because we can’t do anything else until you're done with the report.” Bakura snuck his fingers beneath Yugi’s shirt and caressed his ribs with feather-light touches. 

“ _Ah_...uh...o-okay...I’m...there—” Yugi tossed the tablet on the floor, twisted around, and shoved Bakura onto the bed. 

“At least there was no cake behind me this time.” Bakura smirked. 

Yugi didn’t bother replying. He shoved his tongue into Bakura’s mouth and tugged at his hair. Bakura squirmed higher on the bed so his feet didn’t dangle off the edge. He wrapped his leather-clad legs around Yugi’s waist and twisted his arms around Yugi’s neck as they kissed. They were so close, so knotted together, that Bakura could barely breathe, but he couldn’t bear to let go either. He wanted every ounce of heat; he wanted to suffocate on Yugi’s cologne. 

“I...uh…” 

“It’s okay.” Yugi stroked his hair and kissed up his jaw to his ear. “Tell me what you want so I can give it to you.” 

“Let’s just say I did a lot of prep-work for this date, if you wanted to take things a step further.” Bakura popped open the buttons to his pants and peeled them from his legs. 

Yugi gave Bakura room to undress, helping him pull the tight pants away from his ankles. 

“Oh damn.” Yugi stared at the black lace thong with barely enough material to cover Bakura’s hardening cock. 

“Is this the sort of thing you were hoping to find in my underwear drawer?” Bakura ran his fingers over the lace and up his own shaft. 

Yugi answered by grabbing a bottle of lube and setting it nearby. Bakura jumped to his feet and clung to Yugi. He pulled at Yugi’s clothes in a clumsy attempt to undress him. 

“I’ve been waiting for this.” Bakura threw Yugi’s leather vest on the floor and latched onto Yugi’s erect nipple. 

“Mmm-hmm, so have I.” Yugi ran his finger along the cockring sewn into Bakura’s top. “Cute.” 

He ripped the shirt from Bakura’s torso and slung it aside. They stumbled and fell to the bed again. This time Bakura landed on the lube instead of a slice of cake. He slammed it onto the pillow to get it out of the way and then reached for Yugi’s face so he could deepen their frantic, half-matched kisses. They bucked against each other, in such a rush that they couldn’t line up properly. 

“Turn over,” Yugi ordered against Bakura’s lips. 

He held Bakura’s hips as Bakura rolled onto his hands and knees. Yugi hooked a finger around the string of Bakura’s underwear and slid it to the side of his ass. He kissed along the curve of Bakura’s backside, and Bakura clawed at the sheets below them. 

“Are you ready?” Yugi asked while teasing his tongue along Bakura’s skin. 

“As much as I’ll ever be.” Bakura squeezed his eyes shut in anticipation of Yugi shoving himself inside Bakura. 

“Good.” 

Instead of his cock, Yugi shoved his tongue inside Bakura. Bakura’s eyes shot open. He gasped and tossed his head skyward while calling out. As Yugi continued to tease Bakura with his mouth, Bakura could only squirm, and buck backward, and kneel on the bed in a mix of delighted shock and pure euphoria. Yugi alternated between licking, poking, and sucking, and Bakura mewled each time he changed tactics. One hand held the string of Bakura’s underwear to the side, but the other slid to the front, teasing Bakura’s cock and then his balls.

Bakura curled against the covers. His mouth hung open as he called out. When Yugi finally snuck the first lube-slick finger into Bakura’s ass he was sure he’d die before he managed to come. Yugi added a second finger and nudged his fingertips against Bakura’s prostate. Bakura’s voice echoed in the room, growing hoarse from too much moaning and screaming. Tears welled in the corners of his eyes. His cock throbbed. 

“Are you ready?” Yugi repeated his earlier question, a hint of humor in his tone. 

“Yes!” Bakura thrusted back, his body demanding more. 

He heard Yugi’s cock squelching as he drenched it in lube and gave himself a few final pumps. When his cockhead lined up with Bakura’s entrance, Bakura gasped. His nails raked the bedding below him and he held his breath, surprised at how _hot_ Yugi’s flesh felt against his own. 

Then he slid in, smooth and easy. Bakura choked at the sensation sweeping through him. 

“How do you feel?” Yugi leaned over, stroking Bakura’s back to soothe and relax him. 

“I’m fine. I’m good,” Bakura panted. 

“It’s a little awkward, right?” Yugi giggled. 

“Little bit,” Bakura muttered, assuming Yugi referred to the desperate urge to _push._

“If you want…” Yugi’s breath caught in his throat as he eased out and in again. “A different position...tell me.” 

“I don’t—want—to think.” Bakura was tired of thinking, planning, remembering the past. He dropped to his forearms and pressed his forehead against them. His hair scattered around him. “Feeling good's enough tonight.” 

“Okay.” Yugi slammed his hips forward. 

Bakura yelped, a mix of _oh yes_ and _maybe not so much._ Yugi caught the way he stiffened, and eased his movements, slipping in and out with more grace. Bakura groaned, relaxing and succumbing to the way Yugi felt moving inside him. Yugi pulled out and gripped Bakura’s underwear. 

“They’re sexy, but they have to go.” 

Bakura helped kick off the lace thong and flipped onto his back. Yugi sucked on Bakura’s bottom lip as he added more lube before entering. Bakura hooked his right arm behind his thigh to keep himself wide open. His other hand grabbed Yugi’s bicep, and Bakura was glad to be out of the miserable cast. The growing friction between their bodies warmed Bakura. His cock ached, so Bakura curled his fingers around his dick and stroked in time with Yugi’s thrusts. 

Everything sped up. Bakura’s breathing, his heart beat, his hand as he doubled his strokes. Rushing, swooping, demanding, an avalanche of want and need carried Bakura away. He cooed, too softly, disgusting in his own tenderness, as he came. Then he was curled against Yugi’s chest as Yugi continued to push inside him. Bakura held on, eyes shut and mouth in a wide O as he gasped. Yugi tensed in Bakura’s arms. 

“Bakura! Bm’kura! Kura! Kura!” Yugi groaned. 

“Yes, yes, yes, yes, yes, yes, yes, yes,” Bakura repeated in a quiet whisper, urging Yugi to come inside him. He hitched his hips, pushing against each thrust and squeezing around Yugi’s girth with all his core strength. 

Yugi cried out. After his climax, he held Bakura’s shoulder and kissed the crown of Bakura’s head. Bakura grinned, feeling goofy and giddy, and somehow they ended up beneath the blankets with Yugi spooning behind him.

“You were right.” Bakura closed his eyes and held Yugi’s hand pressed against his chest. 

“About what?” Yugi muttered. 

“Little spoon.”

“I thought so.” Yugi kissed the nape of Bakura’s neck. 

***

“I told you. I told you not to trust this bitch, but noooo, you need to make friends with _everyone_.” Bakura sat behind Yugi, rubbing his shoulders in between rounds. 

“Ryou, you took advantage of my trusting nature by planting the final boss inside of our party.” Yugi pouted. 

“Of course I did.” Ryou passed the dice to Atem. “You won initiative, what are you going to do?” 

“Ask her to reconsider her evil plan and keep adventuring with us?” Atem shrugged. 

“Boring,” Bakrua groaned. 

“Is that what you really want to do?” Ryou asked. 

Atem pointed at the map. “Listen, I know this is cliche, but she’s standing beneath the candle chandelier, and I have a sword, why don’t I run and cut the rope and see if it will trap her. If she’s immobilized, we’ll have a few turns to talk to her without getting hurt ourselves.” 

“Yes! That’s a great idea.” Yugi nodded. 

“You _would_ try to become the final bosses’s friend.” Bakura rolled his eyes. 

“Remember what Ryou said at the beginning? This campaign was meant to be more diplomatic and less combat focused. I can’t believe someone as smart as Ryou would say that without there being a way for us to talk through the conflict.” 

“Thank you, Yugi.” Ryou rolled behind a screen and double checked a few things on his laptop. “Atem’s plan works. The candles extinguish as they fall, and the iron ring leaves her bound for several turns until her magic charges enough to escape. Bakura? Your turn.” 

“Fine.” Bakura reached over Yugi and grabbed the dice. “Since she’s all wrapped up like a nice little present, what can I steal from her?” 

“She has a purse full of coins, several pieces of jewelry, and enchanted dagger that drains mana, and—roll perception.” 

Bakura rolled a three, almost a super critical. 

“You see a hidden pocket sewn into the underside of her sash. Within it is a large, but very dull garnet.” 

“I want to use a scroll to cast protection from evil and then steal the garnet.” 

A smile slipped over Ryou’s lips as he handed Bakura an almost egg-shaped stone. 

“Do I have enough lore knowledge to identify it?” 

Ryou glanced at his screen. “Yes, but it will take an entire turn.” 

Yugi tried his best to charm the enemy while Atem bribed her with a sweet roll he’d saved from the quest before. Bakura felt his phone vibrate and checked it to find the lore info on the stone. 

“Yeah, figures.” Bakura snorted. 

“What?” Atem asked. 

“I’m going to do what thieves do best and run away. Have fun making friends.” Bakura winked and moved his character off the main room’s map. 

“Bakura you can’t split off from the party every other session!” Atem scolded. 

“He can’t hear you, Atem,” Ryou said. 

“Bastard.”

“Don’t worry about him. We only have a few more rounds left. When she breaks free try to block her spells with your shield, and I’ll keep trying to charm her again.” 

“We’ll have to fight back eventually.” Atem shook his head. 

“I know, but I bet Bakura has a plan. We just need to buy him more time.” 

“Me? A plan? Never.” Bakura blew on Yugi’s dice for luck before finishing his text to Ryou. 

His character leapt out a window, climbed down a thorny trellis—taking damage despite his leather gloves, and used a portal scroll (which had been disabled inside the castle), to jump to the nearest town. There he found a priestess and had her remove the curse from the stone. 

“The lady Esmerelda faints before Atem’s sword can attack her,” Ryou said after the curse had been lifted. “You can take an attack of opportunity if you wish.” 

“Atem, don’t. Let’s try to revive her,” Yugi said. 

“What if it’s a trap?”

“I’m willing to risk it.” Yugi used smelling salts to wake her. 

“She revives, but doesn’t remember anything upon waking. Not even who you are. She cries that she wants to go home.” 

“Of course we’ll escort her home. Right Atem?” 

“As long as she doesn’t attack us.” 

They found Bakura at the inn, drinking and waiting for them. He showed them the stone and filled them in on his half of the quest. 

“So she was being manipulated this entire time?” Atem asked. 

“Guess so.” Bakura shrugged. 

“Wait, then who cursed her? If it wasn’t really her. Then someone else has been pulling the strings all along and—”

“Whelp.” Ryou snapped his laptop closed and yawned. “This is a good spot to stop, don’t you think?” 

“Ryou, don’t you dare! You can’t leave us on a cliff hanger like this!” 

“I’m sorry. I’m so very tired. Please forgive me, but I think I’m going to my room now. Did I mention Mai’s joining next week? So we’ll have a new character as well. Goodnight!” 

“And you thought _I_ was the evil DM. Fools. Ryou blindsided you both.” Bakura cackled. 

“Be nice, or I’m not going to let you read _this_ with me.” Atem pulled the newest issue of Court of the Rogue from his duffle bag. 

“Oh hey, a new issue!” Yugi yoinked the manga from Atem’s hands. 

“Aibou!” Atem’s mouth dropped. 

“Sorry, Bakura’s a bad influence.” Yugi grinned. “Come on, we can all read it together.”

“Stop corrupting Yugi.” Atem smacked Bakura playfully across the shoulder. 

“We’ll see,” Bakura said, but his grin promised he’d never stop. 

Yugi jumped onto the couch and turned to the first page. Bakura smirked, proud of his little thief in training. Atem sat on one side of Yugi while Bakura sat on his other side. He rested his head on Yugi’s shoulder, staring at the pages while Yugi read the dialogue out loud. 

As they finished reading, Bakura couldn’t help but admit that Ryou had been right—it did get a little easier, to love people back. Things were okay in his life and Bakura was learning to accept it. Next time he went over to Yugi’s house, Bakura would bring three red roses to give to him instead of one. 

**Author's Note:**

> That's more of a prologue than a first chapter, so I'll go head and post the next bit in a few mins.


End file.
